Fire N' Ice
by tradgicrose
Summary: A new girl is brought into the guild. Will she turn the whole place upside down or fit right in with the rambunctious guild. Only time will tell. Rated M for language and a lemon or two. I do not own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail.

Lucy

I was relaxing at a cafe at one of the outdoor tables drinking some melon juice and watching the clouds roll by. I had just finished a solo mission last night and was grabbing a bite to eat before boarding the train back to Magnolia. I needed a couple days to get away from the team and sort out my feelings. My heart and head had me all confused about a boy. The solo mission I picked was perfect. Nothing wild and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Nothing got destroyed, and no one got hurt. I was almost disappointed in it.

Almost.

I looked down from the clouds and noticed a girl at another table. She had light brown hair that went half way down her back, big black shades on, black jacket with black top, black skirt, and black boots that went to her mid thigh. I estimated her age to be around mine maybe a little older. She had her feet propped up on the table and her arms folded like she might be napping behind those thick dark sun glasses.  
"Oi!" Came the sound of a male voice. The darkly clad beauty didn't move or take note of him in any way. He walked up to her table and slammed his fist on it disturbing her cup of coffee. I heard her let out a small sigh.  
"Can I help you?" she asked not really sounding interested in her new company at all.  
"Are you the mage going around here taking out all the upper class wizards?" He asked.  
"What of it?" she grumbled.I was stunned. I hadn't heard anything about upper level mages being attacked.  
"You missed one. Now I got a bone to pick with you! How dare you leave out Natsu Dragoneel!" he shouted and lit his hand on fire.I was shocked that another person was pretending to be Natsu. Didn't people learn?  
"It's a hundred years too soon for you to be claiming to be Natsu Dragoneel, the fire dragon slayer," she mused. She still handed moved and inch.  
"What did you say?" he growled.  
"Go away," she grumbled.

"I thought you were fighting the most powerful mages. Are you scared of a dragon slayer?" he taunted.

"You're really Natsu?" she questioned cocking her head to the side.  
"In the flesh baby!" he yelled.

I was about to protest when she finally moved drawing not only my attention but also the attention of everyone at the outdoor cafe.

"Well, dragon slayer," she stood up and took off her glasses and placed them on the table while the fire mage gave her a stupid grin, "This saves me the trouble of finding you. I'm glad we finally get to meet. Now, I'm going to kill you!" she roared as she slammed her fist into his face sending him flying. I hear her tsk, and grab her still hot cup of coffee and finish it in one gulp. She threw some money on the table, picked up her sun glasses and walked after the wizard she had sent flying. I got up like a few of the other observers to see her crouch down by the fire mage. "Just cause you can light your hand on fire doesn't make you a dragon slayer buddy. I told you it was a hundred years too soon for you to claim to be Natsu Dragoneel," she scoffed and walked toward the road out of town.

I didn't know what to do but I had a strong urge to follow her. What if she really wanted to kill Natsu? She didn't use any magic that I saw to take out that fire wizard. How dangerous was she to my teammate, my partner, my Natsu? So I followed her. She didn't seem to notice me, we weren't the only ones on the road heading toward Magnolia. Maybe she was on her way to Fairy Tail now. I had to confront her. Before I could get up the courage three wizards came out of no where in front of her. I stayed back to see what would happen.  
"Did you think you could get away with what you did to our friend?" the tall one in the middle asked.  
"You mean Natsu?" she asked sarcastically.  
"That's the one," he snickered, "now we're going to teach you what happens when you mess with our guild." All three moved to attack her and that's when I found myself moving without thinking, damn that fire dragon slayer was rubbing off on me!

"Oi," I yelled, "three against one isn't a fair fight," I stopped beside her, she looked over at me like I was crazy. She pulled her glasses up and set them in her hair. It was the first time I got a good look at her face. She was really beautiful. Hazel eyes, cute nose, and full lips.

"Look doll, its not really a fair fight but if they brought the whole guild out they might have stood a slim chance but those three I can handle on my own. Why don't you step back and watch how the big boys get things done," she boasted.

I couldn't believe what she said. How could she be so confident? "Look, I know you think you're all that but they don't look like push overs and its not in my nature to stand by when I can help someone," with that I grabbed my strongest key and yelled, " Gate of the Lion, Leo I summon thee!"

With a dazzle of light my lion appeared, Loki. "Its been too long Lucy, I was starting to think you didn't care," he flirted as he slipped his arm around my shoulder.

The female mage laughed, it caught both of us by surprise. "I appreciate you calling out your kitten and all but I really got this. But you can keep him out for when I'm done. He can whisper sweet nothing into my ear later," she gave Loki a wink, then under her breath she purred, "man, I think I'm in love." She smiled playfully and then in a flash was gone full speed at the enemy mages. She slammed her fist into the first ones face than keeping with her momentum flipped around slammed her heels into the two behind him, knocking them all out in two moves. I looked over at Loki and his surprised face matched how I felt. She picked herself up off the ground and dusted herself off. "See kittens, I got this," she boasted. Her confident pose was broke as she fell to one knee grabbing her heart. Loki and I rushed to her side.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I think the poison finally caught up to me. Guess you'll have to save those sweet nothings for another girl," she said as she gasp in pain.

"Loki she is fading fast. We have to get her to the guild hall and see if Wendy can heal her," I stated.

"We're too far away she won't make it," he grumbled as she passed out in his arms.

"Can you take her to the spirit world until I get back there?" I asked.

"Hold her a sec," he ordered as he took of his suit jacket.

"What are you doing?" I gulped.

"She needs Spirit World clothes to go up there, this will do for now," he explained as he placed the now unconscious wizard in his black jacket and picked her up in his arms bride style and disappeared with a dazzle. I now had a new mission. Get home fast. I just hoped this girl wasn't going to be an assassin after Natsu and if she was that still wouldn't mean I could leave her there to die.

Unknown mage

I could hear voices. None familiar. None of the smells were familiar either. The head ache and the pain in my chest were very familiar. Was I still alive? I was sure death had won that time. I opened my eyes to have them accosted by bright sun light. A small moan escaped my lips.

"I think she's coming around," someone announced.

"Great, who is that? Where do I know that voice?" I thought. "Kitten?" I murmured.

"Kitten?" someone repeated. A male voice but I couldn't focus on him, he was too far away. I could focus on the blond beauty in front of me. She was the pretty little thing that came to my aid when I didn't need it dealing with those second class mages.

"Oi, Angel, looks like you saved me from hell," I teased as I sat up.

"You shouldn't be moving yet," came the strong voice of an older woman. She came into view. I blinked at her.

"I won't go far, promise grandma," I stated as pain rippled through my body.

"You are lucky to be alive, take it easy," she growled roughly as she stalked off to the other side of the room where it looked like she was mixing potions.

"Don't take it personal she doesn't like humans," my Angel told me looking at me sympathetically.

"Oi, grandma, you don't like humans, what about demons?" I asked with a wicked grin on my face. She came back over to my bed and bent down to my face.

"I'm not a fan of your kind either," she huffed.

"Are you the one that saved my life?" I asked not backing down from her gaze.

"I helped, but that one did most of the work," the old woman admitted as she pointed at my Angel.

"Well thank you for the part you played," I said as I held out my hand for her to shake it. She lifted an eye brow than shook my hand. The angel beside me looked more than a little surprised at what happened right before then a cute little girl with blue pig tails burst into the room followed by a white cat.

"I'm so sorry! I was out on a mission," she apologized.

"Its alright, Wendy, we can't expect you to sit around here all the time just in case something happens," My Angel replied.

"I'll take a look at you right now," she informed me. She put her hands next to me and then a small blue green light formed.

"Dragon Slayer magic," I gasp in my head and tried not to look like the girl was going to eat me. My pain eased away and breathing became easier. In no time at all I felt fine.

"Wow, little sister, you got skills," I said as I held my fist out to her. She looked at me like she was a little lost so with my other hand I pick up her hand which made a fist and bumped mine. She laughed shyly.

"Thank you Wendy, I think that will be all," a short old man with some wild hair remarked to Wendy. She nodded and left the room followed closely by the white cat.

"So my dear, that was a nasty poison you had in you. Do you know where it came from?" he questioned. It was hard not to feel like this was an interrogation with the way everyone was staring at me. The old man had to be a high ranker by how the others in the room viewed him. His posture screamed authority figure.

"Well grandpa, I think it was a parting gift from my old guild," I answered.

"And why would they give you such a parting gift?" he inquired.

"Well, I wasn't very popular with the guild when I left. I wasn't too happy with them either," I answered crossing my arms and trying not to give my life story while still trying to give some answers to the people kind enough to save my life. Grandpa stared at me waiting for me to continue. I looked around the room trying to avoid his gaze and noticed a lot more now that Wendy had taken all the poison out of me. In the shadows in the back of the room were two dark figures. My Angel was sitting in a chair next to my bed where behind her there was a pretty woman with white hair and a pink dress. This was more than a friendly chit chat. Not sure what they viewed me as but they brought in their heavy hitters just in case I was sure of that. I scratched the back of my head and decided that my Angel wasn't so bad so maybe this place wouldn't be either.

"Well, have you heard of the Grand Magical Games?" I asked. I got a few tsks and hmphs from the people in the room. "Well every year it comes around I usually leave the country cause I hate the vibes that I get from there. And this year was no different except I had joined a guild a few months before the games and the master had promised me that when the games came around that I would not be on the team. He lied to me. When they announced the first team, guess who was on the list. I told the master I wouldn't participate and he told me I would do as I was told or there would be hell to pay. So a week before the games I left the country. When I came back, the master was furious, informed me it was all my fault that the guild didn't even make it passed the preliminaries. The master was all upset that some guild had two teams make it, and a dark guild make. Like it was my fault!" I grumbled. I saw a few of them suppressing smiles.

"You think they poisoned you for that?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes. That guild had been suffering since Sabortooth took over being top guild. They needed some attention, get more jobs, find new members, and they thought once they got me into the guild they could force me to enter the games for them and draw some attention," I explained.

"That's a lot riding on one person," came a deep voice from someone in the shadows in the back. He walked forward, metal piercings in his face, long black hair, and a smirk on his mean face. My heart raced, the Iron Dragon Slayer, right there.

"I'm quite the wizard," I stated as I flashed him an easy grin.

"We'll see," remarked and leaned against a new wall in the light. Still one left in the shadows.

"So what were you doing to get rid of the poison?" my Angel asked me.

"Well once I figured out I was poisoned I tried to find a healer but none could help me. After that some old guild mates attacked me I decided to go around and pick fights with the strongest mages I could find. I didn't figure on living very long so I was working my way to see how far I would get. I wanted to see if there was anyone who could put me out of my misery. Death by poison isn't a very flashy way to go," I laughed. She looked a little surprised by my answer.

"I saw your fight with the fire mage at the cafe," she stated.

"That was pathetic. If you're going to pretend to be someone at least have the power to back it up. I would have made a more convincing Natsu Dragoneel," I scoffed.

"You think you're more powerful than Natsu Dragoneel?" came the question from the shadows.

"I didn't say that, just more powerful than the fire mage from the cafe," I glared at the shadows.

"So now that you're going to live, what are you going to do with yourself?" asked grandpa.

"I'm going to continue my search," I answered.

"Your search for what?" the white haired girl finally spoke up.

"A family," I answered.

"What would you say to joining our family?" Grandpa questioned with a grin. The looks on everyone's face were priceless, there was a lot of shock, some joy, and one angry grunt.

"I would like that, very much," I beamed.

My Angel laughed and threw her arms around me. I pulled her on to the bed with me so she was sitting on my lap and held her in my arms. If she was here than I would be here too. I placed my fore head to hers, "so what's the name of this family?" I smiled.

She held up her hand sporting a pink tattoo. "Fairy Tail," she giggled. It was my turn to have to look of shock on my face,"I'm in trouble," I thought to myself.

Come to find out Gramps is the master of Fairy Tail. He ordered everyone out so I could get some rest. Everyone shuffled out, even Grandma left. A blue cat went sailing out of the shadow with everyone else.

"Bring your kitten out later so I can thank him personally!" I yelled after the Blondie.

She waved her pink tattooed hand at me as they closed the door. I let out a long sigh. The one in the shadow handed moved yet. Seemed master was going to let him say whatever it was that he needed to say to me.

"Come on over here boy, I don't bite, hard," I teased. He stepped out into the light, pink hair, white scarf, and deadly serious eyes met me. "Look, Natsu, I don't know what Blondie told you about the fight at the cafe, but I'm not out to kill you, that guy just pissed me off," I explained as I laid back against my pillows.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked. I closed my eyes.

"I should have known I was in Fairy Tail the moment that Sky Dragon Slayer healed me. But I was still out of it from the poison. Next the Iron Dragon Slayer challenged me, that should have been a dead give away but I was in shock of seeing him again. Next that beautiful Angel tells me this is Fairy Tail, I about died right there. So you had to be the one in the corner," I reasoned.

"Who are you?" he growled.

I opened my eyes to look at him. "Don't worry so much, you'll figure it out soon enough Little Brother," I closed eyes to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Nastu

That mage freaked me out. I left the infirmary to find Gajeel. Maybe he would give me some answers. I found him sitting at the back table with Levy and a pile of books.

"Gajeel, where do you know her from?" I asked. He looked up at me like I was crazy. "She said she had seen you before, when was it?" I demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" he barked.

Levy rolled her eyes and placed her hand on Gajeel's arm and asked, "you know something about her?" Gajeel glared at me like I was the bad guy.

"We fought once, long time ago. I was still in Phantom Lord," he answered Levy.

"What kind of magic does she use?" I inquired.

"You'll see," was all he would say, even to Levy after she gave him another look.

I walked over to the bar with and sat next to my friend Lucy. I was pouting and she could tell.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I get the feeling that mage is hiding something. I don't like how she got accepted so fast," I grumbled.

"I was accepted that fast," she defended.

"You're different," I declared.

"How?" she asked.

I didn't know what to say I just knew it was different. Lucy wasn't going to hear me out, she brought the new mage to Fairy Tail so her view was bias. I would just have to keep my eyes on the new girl.

Lucy

It wasn't like the fire dragon slayer to worry so much. If he had been the one to find her I was sure he would have done the same as me. It had been a couple days before Poluchka said that our newest member could leave the infirmary. I was sitting at my usual spot at the bar drinking some tea waiting for Natsu or another member of team Natsu to announce what mission we would be doing.

"Can I have everyone's attention please," called Mira from the second floor. The noise died down for a minute as everyone looked at her. "I'd like to introduce you to our newest member, Blue Diamond," she announced and started clapping.

The beautiful mage came forward with a sly grin and stood there. She had on the same black clothes, newly cleaned thanks to Mira, with her jacket off and showing off her spaghetti strap tank top underneath. She scanned the room and when she spotted me she waltzed over to me. She moved with a new grace that I hadn't seen before. I guess it was the poison that had changed her movements. She sat down beside me and showed me her back.

"What do you think?" she asked pointing to a teal Fairy Tail guild emblem on her shoulder.

"That is very nice," I laughed.

She turned back to me. There was a fire in her eyes that hadn't been there before. "So what do you guys do around here for fun?" She asked as she broke her gaze from me to look around the guild hall. Just then a fight broke out between Gray and Natsu.

"What do you mean by that Hot Head?" Gray bellowed.

"Just what I said, Snow Queen!" Natsu roared. The fists started flying.

Ezra was still away on a solo mission and the boys had been taking advantage of it. I sighed and looked at Blue Diamond. She was staring at the fighting boys.

"They do that all the time," I assured her.

She nodded absent mindlessly. Then moved off toward the fight that now included several more members of the guild.

"Brawls are the man!" Elfman yelled as he joined the fray.

"Oi!" Blue barked and stomped her foot as she approached the fighting men. They stopped to look at her. "Is this a private fight or can anyone join?" she asked.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other than back at her. They both grinned and released their grips on each other and attacked Blue. I shot to my feet and Mira rushed around the bar counter. Blue tumbled with them then sent them both flying. Mira and I stood there in shock.

Blue Diamond

It felt good to use some muscles after being stuck in bed for a couple days. A guild fight was the perfect way to work out some of the knots and wake up my body. I had just sent two boys flying when a new guy came swinging at me yelling that "taking a punch is a man!" So I stood there and took his punch. Everything turned silent. I stood there, looking at him. He hadn't even budged me an inch.

"Take it like a man," I teased as I punched him back and he doubled over and fell to a knee.

Next a half naked boy came flying at me. His fist ready to punch me so I countered with my own fist. When they connected shards of ice went flying. I was surprised but before it could sink in what had happened I was hit low by a ball of fire with pink hair. Natsu had sent me flying into the bar.

"Are you alright?" Lucy shrieked.

Natsu was laughing like a madman.

I grinned with an evil smile. "We're just playing, don't worry. They can't break me," I growled as I charged back into the fight. By the time the fight was over there were bodies of mages laying everywhere panting, exhausted, and bruised. The furniture wasn't much better off. Lucy came over to me and stood over me. I didn't have the energy to move. "You guys sure know how to have a good time," I giggled.

"Are you insane?" she asked.

"Cute panties," I said as I turned my head so I could see up her short skirt better.

"Pervert," she yelped trying to cover herself, "wait, why are you looking at my panties?"

I shrugged, "I like panties. Want to see mine?" I teased as my hands went down to my skirt.

"No!" she roared.

I couldn't help but laugh at her over reaction. I noticed everyone was starting to recover from the beating we had given each other. I groaned and got to my feet. All the men came up to me and introduced themselves and complimented me on my fighting style and my willingness to join.

"None of the other girls do," Natsu huffed looking over at a blond mage.

"Sorry Little Brother, not a lot of girls are like me," I stated as I clap Natsu on the shoulder. I also noticed two girls giving me the evil eye. A blue haired beauty and a stacked green haired woman with glasses. I wondered who belonged to those two. I walked over to Lucy threw my arm over her shoulder. "Why do I feel my life is more in danger now than when I was fighting all those big mages over there," I joked.

Lucy looked around and noticed the pair giving my the dirty looks. "Yeah, you may not survive if you cross them," she giggled.

A little bluenet came over and introduced herself as Levy. I smelled Gajeel on her. The girls started talking about books and I scooted down the bar to where Gramps was sitting on the bar drinking.

"Looks like you fit in already," he commented.

"I'm not so sure," I sighed.

"From what I saw it looked like you gave the boys a run for their money," Mira giggled. Her smiled lit up the room. I couldn't help but smile back as she set a drink in front of me.

"That was a fun brawl," I laughed.

"It happens a lot around here," Mira beamed.

"Well then maybe I finally found a place to belong," I pondered looking into my mug.

"Just do whatever you think is right, my child. Than you will be a Fairy Tail mage," Gramps smiled sagely.

I excused myself and went and sat by Gajeel. "Hey kiddo," he grinned.

"I'm older than you now, Old Man," I smiled.

"You haven't changed much," he huffed.

"Yep, my heart still speaks before my head," I grumbled.

"Let's go on a mission, that will cheer us up," he offered.

"LEVY!" I screamed. His eyes got big. Everyone looked at us including the bluenet.

"What are you doing, crazy?" he hissed.

"Levy, go on a mission with us and protect me!" I yelled.

"If she needs Levy to protect her what kind of gimp wizard is she?" Gray scoffed.

"Pretty sure that gimp knocked you on your ass, Gray, clothes!" a brunet growled as she put her barrel of alcohol down.

I walked over to the bar where the stunned girls stood. I dropped to my knees, "please Levy come with us and save me?"

"What?" both girls asked in amazement of my odd behavior.

"If you don't come protect me from Gajeel I will go crazy. He either won't talk to me the whole trip or he'll be a jerk the whole time telling me what I did wrong. Come with us and save me from boredom!" I pleaded as I threw my arms around the tiny girl sobbing.

"Oi, you're a little over the top aren't you?" Gajeel scolded.

I smiled devilishly as he shook his head and grabbed a mission off the board, walked over to the bar slammed it down showing it to Mira. I released the girl and got to my feet. He then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Levy," I whined. Nobody except Gajeel and I had moved since my little outburst.

"Shrimp, Lily, you guys coming?" Gajeel called over his shoulder as we were exiting the front of the guild. I smiled as Levy came running after us and a black cat summoned his wings and flew on ahead of us. I grinned at the blond mage looking at us in disbelief. There was an angry pink haired dragon slayer standing beside her watching us leave. I blew them both a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy

Levy, Gajeel, Blue Diamond, and Lily were gone a couple days. When they returned everyone tried questioning the Iron Dragon Slayer and the script mage about what kind of powers the newest Fairy Tail member had. When Levy joined me at the bar it was the first question out of my mouth.

"Honestly I didn't see her use magic once. We took out over a dozen bandits and all she every used was brute force. Of course Gajeel didn't use much magic either. I wasn't needed at all," my good friend huffed.

"Makes me wonder what kind of mage she is," came the sound of Natsu's voice.

I turned to see him standing behind me. "Are you still worried about her?" I growled.

"She is hiding something, I can feel it in my gut, something about her smell," he retorted. I simply rolled my eyes rather than debate with the man.

"Well the whole trip she was nothing but nice, friendly, and supportive. Only time she wasn't up beat was the train rides. She pretty much slept the whole time. Lily and her got along great as well," Levy interjected on Blue's behalf.

Natsu made a face like he didn't think she had made any valid points. I looked around the room to find where the said mage was and I spotted her drinking with Gray and Cana. She was teasing Gray again about his stripping habit. Our eyes locked for a minute and the smile on her face made me think she was scheming something. She got up and joined us at the bar.

She threw her arm over my shoulders and leaned in real close to my ear, "why don't you and I go on a mission? You can have the whole reward. It's the least I can do for you since you saved my life. Oh! I have this for you," she placed a small gift box in front of me, "let me know when you want to go on that mission." She then waltzed back over to Gray and Cana's table.

Levy had a sneaky grin on her face. I opened the box to find a silver key. I smiled to myself, that was really thoughtful of her. Natsu didn't look pleased by her gift. I was thrilled to have a new key. I would work out the contract later. I needed rent money so I would thank her as soon as we were on our mission.

"Hey, Blue let's go on a mission if you're up for it," I called over to her.

"Yeah, go pick one. Whatever you're up for," she beamed. Just then our front guild door was kicked open.

"Blue Diamond!" the intruder bellowed. Everyone looked at her, the look on her face was of confusion and surprise.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Ayato," Blue stated still looking like she had gone into shock.

"Didn't think I'd find you? Get over here, woman!" he ordered.

Gray shot to his feet and was somehow half naked already. Gajeel moved from the shadows but Blue put her hand out to stop them.

"I got this," she assured them. She leapt over the table and pulled her arm back to punch the man standing in the door way. He didn't back down, the stranger readied himself and their fits met with a charge of magic spraying at their contact and sending both mages back a few feet. She laughed a belly laugh.

"Come on girl," he cooed as he swooped in and picked her up bride style. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He turned to leave.

"Lucy, we'll go on that mission when I get back," she called over his shoulder and they were gone.

"I can't believe that just happened! There goes my rent money," I couldn't help but whine a little.

"Where have I heard that name before? I'm sure Blue Diamond and I talked about him. If I remember correctly he's no good for her," Levy warned.

"What do you mean?" I asked concerned.

"Just whenever they get together one of them ends up broken hearted. She loves him and hates him," Levy explained.

I looked to see what Natsu was doing but he was gone.

Natsu

I didn't care what she did with a guy but she wasn't going to break her word to Lucy if I could help it. I followed her scent to a hotel. I found the room where her scent was strongest and kicked in the door. Blue Diamond's head popped up and turned to look at me. She was straddling the man on the bed and down to her underwear, bra and thigh high socks. She glared at me.

"What the hell?" the man under her asked.

"Natsu," she growled, her tone dangerous.

"I'm going to kill him," announced the man but Blue put her hand on his chest and just stared at me with a deadly look.

"I don't care about whatever it is that's going on between you two, but I do care about my nakama. Diamond, you are my nakama now and if he is no good for you than you shouldn't be here. More importantly to me, you gave your word to Lucy you'd go on a mission with her whenever she wanted. We don't go back on our word at Fairy Tail. Are you a Fairy Tail wizard or not?" I snarled.

Her glare softened, and then she moved and got up off the man and the bed. As she stood there a moment looking at me I felt a slight blush sweep across my cheeks. She then picked up her shirt then pulled it on over her black lacy bra and then picked up her skirt off the floor and put it on as well. She then grabbed her boots and slung them over her shoulder and stopped next to me.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I nodded.

"You going to kick his ass then come back?" the man asked.

She didn't answer or move. It must have been hard for her to make up her mind.

"Well, everyone else has been doing this, guess its my turn," I teased as I spun her toward me and threw her over my shoulder leaving her boy toy behind. I didn't stop or move to put her down as we walked the streets back to the guild. I got funny looks from some of the women we passed and a few thumbs up from some of the younger guys.

"I am sorry, Natsu, about breaking my word to Lucy," she finally spoke in a soft voice.

"Well you are going to make it right, now. So that is all that matters," I stated. She grunted in response.

"What do you see in that jerk anyways?" I asked.

"He's my fist love, he has a strong hold on my heart," she answered.

"Guess you need to find a new love," I reasoned.

"I have but she loves someone else," she signed. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"She?" I gasp.

"Yeah, I heard she has been in love with him for a while but nothing has come of it. So I'm going to be patient and see if I can't get her to look at me," she explained.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Nice try," she laughed.

I started walking again. Guess I wouldn't want to tell her who I was in love with either. I walked through the guild doors, "oi! Lucy! I got someone for you!" I roared with a grin on my face I used only for Lucy. She looked up from the bar and I smacked Diamond on the ass and set her down. She got her feet under her, looked at me and winked.

"Most boys just get a girl flowers, you brought her a whole person, she must be quite the nakama to you," Diamond commented as she pushed my shoulder with her finger.

"She is," was all I could say.

Then she strutted over to Lucy. "I'm sorry Lucy, I was being a terrible nakama. It took a crazy dragon to make me realize I was wrong. Please forgive me," she apologized as she bowed to Lucy.

"Its alright, ready to go on that mission?" Lucy asked with a big beautiful smile on her face.

"Ready when you are, just let me put on my boots," Diamond replied as she sat down at the bar with Lucy to put the rest of her clothes on.

"Women," I snipped. But I would do anything to see that smile.

Lucy

Our mission went off without any problems and on our way back we stopped at an outdoor café in Magnolia I had been wanting to try. Blue told me to order whatever I wanted her treat. We were waiting for the waiter when Blue started looking around like she was searching for someone.

"Happy!" she called out. The blue cat was flying over and when he spotted who had called his name he came over and landed on our table.

"Hi, Lucy and Blue," he cheered.

"Where are you off to?" Blue asked.

"Natsu and I were going to go fishing since you guys were gone," he answered.

"Where is Natsu?" I asked.

"Right here," Natsu answered right behind me making me jump. I gave him an evil glare, he had done that on purpose.

Blue laughed, "you two are weird." Happy nodded in agreement.

"Join us for lunch then go fishing, my treat," Diamond offered.

"Aye!" Happy yelled. We were all eating happily when Blue and Natsu froze. Blue tried to shrug it off like she didn't know anything. Then that Ayato guy showed up at our table.

"Damn dragon slayer, what the hell?" he snapped.

"Got a problem?" Natsu snarled as he slammed his hands on the table.

Ayato looked at him a little surprised then turned his attention back to Blue, "I thought you were going to kick his ass than come back not go do him instead and then have lunch with him. And you, if I had known you were stealing my woman I wouldn't have let you carry her out of my room," he ranted.

"Ayato, we're not doing this any more, just stay away from us," Blue stated.

"Blue come on, I told you yesterday I just needed one more chance to show you how much I need you," he cooed as he tried to brush her face with his fingers. Her stare turned deadly and he retracted his hand.

"Come near us again and I will kill you," she threatened, her tone had turned as cold as her eyes.

"Diamond don't be like that," he whined.

"You heard the lady, move it," Natsu ordered. He shot Natsu a nasty look but turned back to Blue.

"This isn't over," he promised.

Blue let out a sigh, "sorry guys."

"No worries, we got your back," I smiled.

"When do you want to do another mission," Blue asked.

"We can pick out one once we get back to the guild," I answered. I had a feeling she didn't want to be in Magnolia for a while.

We went on several missions. Anytime I wanted to go Blue was happy to come along. It didn't matter if it was just me or if it was with Team Natsu, she was always happy to just be included. One day I picked out a mission that sounded simple enough for the two of us. A group of wizards were harassing a village in the mountains. Once we got there things started to go wrong. We weren't dealing with pushover wizards. Only the leader would be considered close to S-Class and the three followers had enough talent to be troublesome.

The leader shot a bolt of fire at me before I could move to dodge or call a spirit Blue was in front of me sending the bolt in another direction.

"Better call out your kitten, or your lamb, something!" she barked. I summoned them both.

"Did you miss me, Blue?" Loki purred.

"Only reason I go on missions is so we can meet like this," she teased. Blue was panting and more than a little beat up. She had a cut on her forehead and blood was covering half her face.

"Looks like I might finally get to see you work your magic," Loki taunted as he sized up our opponents.

"I'm sorry," Aries whimpered.

"Its all good, my loves, we're just getting started. Aries defend the princess, Loki, you're attacking with me. Hit the big guy with all you got and I will see what I can do about the lackeys. I don't have enough to finish the big guy," she sighed as she lifted her fist that she had deflected the fire with, I noticed steam coming off of it still.

"Understood," my spirits nodded. I was beginning to feel like I wasn't needed. We had been on enough missions that Blue had become close to several of my spirits. She treated them with respect and consideration. In a few battles she had even risked herself to save Loki. He had scolded her to no end. Going off on how he couldn't die so she didn't need to do that kind of thing. She had just smiled and said they were even.

Loki attacked the leader while Blue went after the others. She got two of them knocked out with brute force but one was quicker than her in her current state. He came after me. Aries defended with a wool attack but he dodged and hit her and she was gone with a flash of light from his hand. He turned on me again and was about to hit me when I closed my eyes. The hit never came. I opened my eyes to see Blue had taken the full blow. With the last of her strength she sent the wizard flying.

"You didn't have to take a hit for me!" I scolded, tears teasing at the edge of my eyes.

She turned to me, put a bloodied hand on my head. "Lucy, what kind of person would I be if I couldn't protect those I love?" she asked.

I couldn't answer. She never used my name. It was always a nickname, and a smile that she called me, never my name. She pulled my head closer and kissed my forehead. She turned to face the two left. She let out a long sigh. "Loki, my love, pay attention, you won't see this again." Loki looked over at her. She started to recite,

_Upon the mountain, survey the kingdom_

_All the land, cold and dead_

_Wake the icy breath  
_

_With cold force  
_

_I am the ice queen_

_I sit upon the frozen throne_

_Grant me thy endowment _

_O frozen fields of my kingdom_

_Freeze_

_Frozen Kingdom_

With that, the air turned cold, under Blue a large magic circle opened up. From her burst two beams of ice into the remaining wizards. They screamed out in pain and then stopped moving. From where I was standing they looked frozen. Loki went to examine them.

"Not bad for a borrowed spell," she murmured as she placed her hand on my shoulder for support. That spell was on the same level as _Urano Metria. _How could she do that in her state? Suddenly her hand slipped and she fell to the ground. I screamed. Loki turned to see what happened and saw Blue's body lying lifeless. I was glad that it was finally all over but fear gripped me for Blue's safety.

"Call Virgo, she can fix her up," he ordered as he turned Blue over onto her back and stuck his head to her chest.

"Pervert!" I yelled as I punched him in the head.

"Oi! I was checking her heart beat," he growled rubbing his head, "its still strong by the way."

I blushed a little. "Sorry," I mumbled.

Virgo patched her up and Loki picked her up and started heading for the village. We got our reward and decided to stay in the village a night and not try to move Blue too much. Loki refused to leave.

"When she wakes up and I know she is fine, then I will go back," he informed me as he stroked her face.

"You really like her," I mused.

"Of course, she's been a good friend to you and all of us. She protected you for me, I owe her big time," he confessed.

"Do, do you love her?" I asked feeling a little stupid for asking.

"I love being around her. She makes things interesting. But I love being around everyone in Fairy Tail. But she is special to me. If she were a spirit like me," he stopped, looked at me, "I just have a lot of respect for her," he finished.


	4. Chapter 4

Blue Diamond

We got back to the guild without any problems. When we walked in first thing Natsu did was scowl when he saw all the bandages covering my body. His eyes instantly shot to Lucy as she came out from behind me. They roamed her entire body looking for even a single scratch.

"What kind of mission did you take?" he asked.

"It was a pretty good one," I laughed a little nervous under the glare of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"If can't handle them, then don't go on them without me. We're nakama, we're here to help," he growled at me.

I glared, "we went on the mission cause you guys weren't here and we were bored. I didn't think the mission we picked would be as bad as it was. Otherwise I wouldn't have let Lucy go with me!"

With that I stalked off to the bar to order something before I said something I would regret. I could feel the dragon slayer's glare on my back as I left.

Time passed, my injuries healed and life went back to normal. As normal as Fairy Tail got, anyways. Slowly I figured out the rhythm of the guild, who belonged to who, and how to not piss off the all mighty Titania. I went on several missions with Lucy and Gageel and tried my best not to bother anyone. I never had to use Frozen Kingdom again. Lucy didn't tell anyone about it either. I was really thankful for that. She was a good friend. Team Natsu and I were sitting around their usual table eating when Gray and Natsu started into it again.

"I've had enough of your mouth flame boy!" Gray ranted.

"Think you can do something about it ice head?" Natsu retorted.

The boys started slinging insults at one another. I sighed into my mug. At least they kept things interesting.

"Gray, if you keep stripping when you're sitting next to me I'm going to start taking it the wrong way and think you want us to be more than friends," I taunted as I started to lean closer to him on the bench. Soon my chest was rubbing up against his bare pecks. He blushed and I could feel daggers being stared into by back. I didn't know where Juvia was but it was hard not to feel the evil eye on me. Natsu fell backwards onto the floor laughing.

"Think that's funny candle brain? At least I can get a woman to notice me!" Gray retorted shaking a fist.

My friend Sam's voice came thundering into my head, "they haven't seen the real you yet. Why are you hiding?" she asked.

"Cause I don't want to leave, I've fallen in love with all of them," was the only answer I had for that question.

Gray had got up and was ready to punch Natsu who was still laughing on the floor. I pounded my fist on the table causing everyone to jump. "If you boys don't stop fighting, I will end it right now," I warned. Surprised eyes all turned to me. I normally encouraged their fights and often joined in. I sounded like the Titania was rubbing off on me.

"And what do you think you can do about it? I've never even seen you use your magic. Do you even belong in a guild with real wizards?" Gray fumed, now directing his anger at me.

"If you really want to try and stop us, go right ahead but you'll end up in the infirmary like always cause I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped up off the floor.

I was surprised the boys were so eager to fight me. But this was Gray and Natsu we were talking about. I heard Gray got a little hands on when fighting girls and Natsu was always up for a fight.

"Take it outside if you're actually going to take it seriously, Blue," Gajeel ordered.

I nodded and made my way to the door. So this was the day my life would end at Fairy Tail. Everyone including Lucy had followed us out of the guild hall. Well, it had been fun. The boys and I squared off. "Want any rules?" I questioned. Both boys snickered.

"Who needs rules," Natsu chuckled pounding his fists together setting them ablaze.

He looked ready to pounce, I stood there and extended my arm toward them and beckoned them to me. Natsu leapt up into the air, fits blazing as he came at me. Gray charged up his attack with a fist on his open palm. I blocked Natsu's attack and dodged Gray's.

"Come on boys, at least make it interesting," I taunted.

Natsu came flying back at me calling out "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" I managed to keep myself out of harms way but without a counter attack. Gray and Natsu stood near to each other and they both gave dead sexy grins that would have made any other girl weak in the knees. Even I thought about what it would be like to ravage one of them or both.

"What are you doing Blue Diamond?" I heard Sam whispered. Crap, I didn't think my friend would be watching this.

I noticed all the other Dragon Slayer's ears perk up. Only they could hear.

"Stop holding back, get serious and let them see you," she ordered.

"Fine," I grunted.

Natsu's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Fire Dragon's Roar," he yelled as he unleashed a giant mass of flames at me, at the same time Gray yelled, "Ice make, Ice Cannon!" while a large amount of ice came hurtling at me. I stood tall and let it come to me.

"Got her!" They declared.

Sam laughed while I took in all their magic and when the dust and steam cleared I was standing there without a scratch. I was reluctant but I had to show them who I really was and the part of me I was hiding, my magic. "Thanks for the meal," I drawled. Both male mages had a priceless look of shock all over their hansom faces.

"Fire Dragon's Roar," I cried as I hit Gray with a ridiculous amount of magical blue fire. Before Natsu could recover from the shock I let out an "Ice Dragon's Roar," I hit Natsu with a powerful ice attack sending him flying next to Gray who hadn't moved yet. The boys recovered and I readied another attack, "Two Headed Dragon's Roar, Fire and Ice," I screamed with a tear escaping my eye, sending them flying with a storm of blue fire mixed with shards of sharp ice. The boys landed hard and did not seem to be moving at all.

I scanned the crowd, Gajeel had a knowing grin on his face, the beautiful Lucy looked stunned, and Erza had an unreadable look. Sam flew up and landed on my shoulder. She was a white cat with a black mask and two black spots on her back and tail.

"It had to be done," she encouraged as she patted me on the back.

I heard the whispers, "another dragon slayer," "wow, she is powerful," "this guild really is full of monsters."

I started walking away, two tears leaving two different trails down my cheeks.

"Oi!" Natsu's voice rang out. I looked at him as he and Gray got to their feet. "Now that we know that you're not just all talk, lets get this fight started," he challenged knocking his fists together again with his orange flame bursting out. Sam flew off to join the crowd.

"Bring it on, Little Brother," I called taking a defensive posture.

"Ice make, sword," Gray called.

"Eat this! Lighting flame dragon fist!" Natsu roared.

"Frozen flame claw!" I snarled.

I stood there waiting for their attacks and I started to tremble. My breathing got labored and sweat shown on my body.

"You look scared," Gray hissed as he swung his sword at me. I dodged and slashed at him with my frozen claw. Natsu came in hard and fast making contact with my side. I felt the burn and the electric wave rippled through my body. I screamed and sent the boys flying with a surge of power as flames burst forth over my entire body.

Scales formed on my face under my eyes and on the side, "I don't know how to be scared," I stated, my tone dark and cold.

"You woke the demon," Sam shivered loud even Gray heard.

"This fight is over!" Erza announced as she stepped in between us, "we shall call it a draw for today." We all looked at her, my flames still raging. I was waiting for her to call master and get me get kicked out of the guild for hiding the fact that I was a dragon slayer. "If you guys fight seriously, you will end up destroying the guild hall, isn't that right, Demon of the West?" Erza asked as she eyed me.

I laughed and calmed down, "so you knew?"

"Of course," came Grandpa's voice, "you think I've been around dragon slayers long enough to not know one when I see one?" he questioned.

"So, I was just added to the set," I asked a little hurt.

"My child, you are not part of a set, you are a member of this family, and like a family if you want to leave you can and you will never be replaced because you hold your own special place in the heart of Fairy Tail, just like the rest of you brats!" Gramps roared as he held up his hand giving the Fairy Tail hand signal. A cheer broke out from the crowd followed by everyone giving the same signal as master.

"I guess I was worried for nothing, sorry Blue," Sam apologized looking around amazed at the show of support.

"Its all good, Sam. You were just worried about me. You know, it felt good to stretch the magic muscles," I laughed. I flexed my hand and broke the ice talon and turned it into a ball of flame, "want a taste, Natsu?" I teased.

His eyes lit up but then I dissipated it he looked bummed and started pouting. "It's been a while since I've had that color of fire," he sulked.

"So, you going to stay? You know, people say there are monsters here but I just call them family," Lucy laughed.

I wiped away the tears and gave her a thumbs up, "I'll be around for a long time, don't worry Angel," I smiled.

Lucy

Blue and I were sitting at the table with the rest of Team Natsu drinking and have a good time except Natsu was still pouting about not getting to finish the fight.

"So why didn't you tell anyone you were a dragon slayer?" Gray asked the question on everyone's mind.

She let out a long sigh, "I didn't want to tell because most of the guilds I've been in have wanted to abuse the powers of dragon slayers. When I found out I had just agreed to join Fairy Tail I thought I had to get out of here as soon as possible, it was rumored to collect dragon slayers, and I was sure it was just to use them. That's what every other guild tried to do to me. After being here a while, this guild was really different. Master never ordered any of the dragon slayer's to do anything, he encouraged them to follow whatever path they want. He calls us his children, and worries about everyone who goes out on a mission. He's as crazy as the rest of the people in this guild. I was also afraid that if everyone knew I was the Demon of the West, I would be asked to leave. I'm not really proud of my past," she explained.

"So, Erza, you going to turn her in? I'm guessing even after all these years there is still a bounty on her," Gray teased.

"Oh, I forgot to ask Ayato what it was now," Blue pondered.

"What?" the whole table yelled.

"He is one of the top bounty hunters in Fior, that's how we met," Blue laughed.

"Wow, how did you two end up hooking up?" I asked.

Blue blushed, that was the first time I had ever seen her blush over anything. "My dark guild master sent me to kill him, he was coming after me and some guild mates already. We fought, destroyed a few mountains, caused some forest fires, and made a huge crater that turned into a lake. Needless to say he didn't capture me and I didn't kill him. One day he found me bathing in a river. He thought he would catch me off guard by forcing me to fight naked. I surprised him by not backing down just cause I was missing some clothes. One thing lead to another and I ended up kissing him, then I decided not to kill him because he was a lot of fun. I went back to the guild, told them I was leaving, I erased my guild symbol and left," Blue answered.

"When did you fight Gajeel?" Natsu asked.

"She was still in the dark guild," Gajeel answered behind me.

A slow smile crept onto Blue's face. "Want to finish that fight?" she questioned.

"Not today kiddo," he answered and walked away.

"I'm older than you now, Old Man," she mumbled. I heard Gajeel snort as he continued to walk away.

"Who won the fight last time?" I wondered.

"It was a stale mate, the guild leaders broke it up before it got good," Blue answered with a little pout.

"Fight me!" Natsu demanded.

"Fine, I'm up for a hike," Blue replied.

"Hike?" Gray inquired.

"Of course, I don't want Natsu and I to destroy anything. Now that you guys know what kind of magic I have, I don't have to hold back. We'll have to go way up in the mountains where no one else is so the only things getting damage will be the scenery and our bodies," Blue purred and gave Natsu a seductive look.

Natsu leaned in close to Blue, "I'm all fired up," he teased.

I felt a pang of jealousy at the attention she was getting from him. She used that look on Loki all the time. Loki always responded to it. What would I do if her and Natsu got together? Would she be better for him? She was a dragon slayer like him after all.

"Sam, are you going to go with us or staying here?" Blue asked her cat as she got up. The cat gave her a look. "Have fun and play nice with the other cats," Blue ordered with a wink to Sam.

Natsu stood and looked at Happy. "I'm going to stay here with the others," Happy informed him. Natsu nodded.

"Lucy, as much as I would love for you to come along, I think you should stay here. If you got hurt Natsu and I would feel really bad. I tend to get a little carried away," she confessed.

Did she just want Natsu all to herself? Or was this her overprotective side that always seemed to come out around me? I wasn't sure what to think.

"You going to tell Erza and I to stay as well?" Gray asked quizzically pulling me from my thoughts.

"No, if you two come than I don't mind if Lucy comes as well as long as she stays close to you two and brings out her sexy little kitten," she bantered.

"She means Loki," I giggled at their confused faces.

"I would never hurt Lucy," Natsu protested a little late.

"I destroy mountains when I get serious. I won't take a chance with Lucy's safety," Blue defended.

"I'm not weak," I pouted.

She looked at me a little hurt. "I never said you were," she rebutted. She then stalked to the door not waiting for anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Blue Diamond

I was waiting outside of town for Natsu and whoever else had decided to come when I felt a chill down to my bones. Ayato's voice whispered, "winter's frozen breath." My whole body was frozen. Shit! That bastard and his sneak attacks. I started to heat up my fire as much as possible. "One thing I always loved about your body, even if I use my most advanced freezing techniques they still wear off of you so fast by all that heat. Even Frozen Kingdom doesn't completely stop this hot body," he commented as he rubbed his body up to my back and wrapped an arm around my waist. My blood started to boil, now I was pissed. "Now, listen since you have nothing better to do. If you're not going to be my lover any more, then I'm going to turn you in for the bounty on your pretty little head. I'll let you decide, lover or prey?" he asked his lips brushing my ear.

"Is there really a difference with you?" I asked, getting some control over my body.

He chuckled, "not really." His hands starting to wonder all over my body. It was a touch I use to long for now it revolted me down to my core.

"Let's get something clear, you don't have permission to touch me anymore," I hissed as my body erupted into blue flames sending Ayato retreating from the heat.

Natsu

"I don't know why you got so upset, Luce, she just wants to protect her nakama like the rest of us," I reasoned.

"I know but she is overprotective, even when we go on missions. She does most of the hard work and then gives me most of the reward saying she doesn't need it like I do. Is she staying up at Fairy Hills?" Lucy asked Erza.

"No, I have no idea where she is staying. I see her heading out of the city all the time. Maybe she stays out in the forest," Erza guessed.

I was about to say some thing when the wind shifted and I caught a scent. I stopped. Everyone looked at me. "We need to hurry," I stated as I bolted for the gate out of the city. As we exited the city the sight that met our eyes was astonishing. Not only was Blue Diamond surrounded by flames of different shades of blues but ices was spreading out from where her feet where touching the ground in a big magic circle. Her clothes seemed to had burned away and she was walking toward that mage who I had taken her from to give to Lucy.

"Now Diamond, calm down and let Blue back out, we can talk about this rationally," he coaxed.

"I told you if you came near us again I would kill you. Its only rational that I stay true to my word," she stated coldly.

"Diamond, can you really kill the man Blue loves?" he asked backing away slowly.

"He's moved on, I even allowed a female to get him away from you," she declared.

"Look you crazy ass, gender confused, split personality, psychotic, dragon slayer, you know that Blue still loves me and if you try to kill me, with our magical abilities we'll destroy this city and everyone in it! Is that what you want Diamond, kill your new family?" he questioned.

"No, I am going to finish you in one move, one move that Blue never allowed cause he liked you," she responded.

Just then I felt a surge of her power hit all of us who were awe struck by the display of magical power coming from someone who refused to use it most of the time. The ice around her began to turn into fire and than back into ice, it danced around her creating frozen flames.

"If you use Elemental Rebellion it could kill your crazy ass too! Remember last time? You willing to kill yourself just to end me?" he screamed.

"We have to stop her," Erza declared.

I bolted to her not fearing the fire but as I got closer to her I felt the heat, not so much that it harmed me but it was still not a normal flame. "Blue?" I spoke softly. I gave her some room as to not have all that seething rage directed at me.

I was met with a cold glare, "I am the Demon of the West, Diamond."

"Nice to meet you, but Blue promised me a fight, I'm a little disappointed to find you fighting him and not me," I grinned devilishly trying to defuse the situation a bit.

She blinked at me a couple of times as her flames died down a bit, "I can see why he looks up to you," she smiled and walked up to me in all her naked glory, "if it were up to me, we would have fallen for you instead of who he chose," she confessed.

"He?" I asked not catching on.

"Its hard to understand," she acknowledged. She looked back to where that Ayato guy was and he was gone.

"Guess he ran away," I heard Gray state.

Diamond turned back to me, "guess I am no longer needed. Be good to us."

With that all the ice and fire fell away and she collapsed into my arms. Lucy ran up to us, pulled my blanket out of my bag and wrapped it around her as best she could. We decided to take her back to the guild instead of going for the hike. I was disappointed, I wanted to fight her more than ever but now I would know if she was holding back on me.

Blue Diamond

I woke up in the infirmary again, I groaned as I rolled over to come face to face with a pair of sexy legs. My eyes traveled up noticing a blue skirt and then a metal chest piece followed up by a sleek neck, then beautiful red hair framing a gorgeous face. "Lady Knight," I croaked, my voice betraying me that my body was worse off than I wanted to admit.

"Does your magic take that much of a toll on your body?" she asked.

"My elements are out of sync. Other wise they wouldn't," I whined.

"Ayato called you some pretty mean names," she pried.

I rolled my eyes, "he called Diamond those things."

"Who am I addressing?" she inquired, her tone stating all to forcefully that she wasn't in the mood for my games.

"Blue. I am the fire dragon slayer. Diamond, my other personality, is the ice dragon slayer. Also, there is Blue Diamond, who is both of us and is neither of us at the same time. It gets a little confusing, even for us," I looked out the window to try and figure out how long I was out of it this time, "yesterday, was different. Normally we can use each others elements no problem, but Diamond was determined to kill Ayato. I want him to leave us alone but its not Fairy Tail's way to kill. So not only was she fighting Ayato, she was fighting me as well. Our dragons warned us this could happen," I sighed.

"Dragons?" Natsu interrupted from the doorway.

"I guess they are one dragon but they are a two headed dragon. Toa my mother was ice, and my father, Hiashi was fire. They installed both magic types in me, thinking I could handle it but it seems to be too much for me," I pouted.

"You just need more training," he grinned.

"Are you offing to train me?" I asked, he gave me a steamy grin,"Let's train!" I yelled and shot my arm up giving him a thumbs up.

"That sounds like a good idea, and if you two want my help I will give it to you gladly. But one of these days, we are going to have a long talk about Elemental Rebellion," the Lady Knight warned.

"Yes, yes," I waved her away.

Natsu and I started training every day, started out slow and after a few weeks we were training all day instead of just a few hours. One evening we were in the guild drinking after a pretty abusive day of Erza helping in her own special way. Gray was sitting beside me and Natsu was across from me. "Gray, I see you're showing off your goodies again, does that mean you're ready for me to make good on us being more than friends?" I asked innocently enough then lunged for his only remaining article of clothing, his boxers.

"Are you crazy?" he yelped. Natsu and I burst out laughing.

"Come on Gray that body is just bagging to be touched!" I teased running my finger down his chest and abs to his underwear.

"Pervert!" Gray hissed shoving my hand away.

"Says the one who won't keep his clothes on around me? Is that like the pot calling the kettle black or it takes one to know one?" I harassed.

"What are you twelve?" he scoffed.

"After a night with me you won't think that," I cooed as I tugged at his boxers again.

"Are you in love with me or something?" he snapped.

"I thought you were in love with a girl?" Natsu pondered.

"What!" Grey yelped again.

"In a relationship I prefer women but for a one or two night stand I'm not picky. Grey might even bring out the woman in me," I joked as I punched him in the arm.

"So will any man do?" a sexy voice asked. I looked over to see a tall, well built, blond sit down at our table next to Natsu. Another man sat down at the table, he was wearing a helmet.

"I do have some standards," I purred, my attention leaving Gray's boxers to focus on the fresh meat at our table.

"So you're the new dragon slayer? Well, its about time we added a new hottie to this guild. Last one was Juvia but she is a little crazy about someone. Before that there was Lucy, now there is a hot babe," the knight commented.

"Is she taken?" I asked looking around the table.

"She is spoken for," Gray said into her mug.

"I thought so," I remarked staring at Natsu.

Who seemed to not notice where the conversation had gone.

"What do you say dragon? You want to come home with this dragon for a night," the sexy blond offered.

I looked at him confused. I got up and crawled across the table. I sniffed him, and got in his face, "you're one of those second generations," I scoffed.

"You're going to turn me down cause of that!" he bellowed laughing.

Everyone in the guild looked over to our table. The knight took off his helmet, "what about me? Give me a night?" he asked sticking out his tongue showing his guild mark.

"Depending on how good you are with that thing I might give you two nights," I cooed.

"If that gets you going," the blond ran his fingers down my arm releasing little charges of electricity, "I got an ace up my sleeve you'll love," he tempted me.

I was still on all fours on the table and probably giving the guild a bit of a show of what was under my little black skirt. I moved his drink and climbed into his lap straddling him. "I will give you an audition. See if this 'ace' is all its cracked up to be. But first I have to find out something about you from the girls," I poked his nose and got up to go to the bar but he grabbed my wrist before I could get away.

"What do you want to know?" he inquired.

I smiled, "something only a girl can tell me."

"I am good in bed," he boasted.

"That's not the question and I would rather find out first hand than have someone give me their option. Besides what girl is going to tell you otherwise?" I flashed him a cocky grin and pulled my wrist free of his grip and waltzed over to the bar where the other girls had collected. "I got a question about the blond over there at the table with Natsu and Gray," I informed the group as I leaned my elbows on the bar. Mira, Lucy, Cana, and Levy looked at the table and back at me.

"Laxus?" they all asked.

"That's not a bad name, yeah, him. Is he claimed?" I asked. Where had I heard that name before?

"He's single," Mira answered.

"Yeah, but is he claimed, like Juvia has claimed Gray, is spoken for but doesn't know it," I explained. All of them seemed to think for a moment.

"I can't think of anyone," Lucy answered.

"Nice, how about the knight over there with him?" I continued my interrogation.

"He is definitely not claimed," Cana spoke up first with a bit of a chuckle and the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Thanks girls," I smiled and turned to leave but Lucy called out to me, "why were you wanting to know?"

"Just wanted to make sure it was safe to have a one night stand with them," I answered casually.

Lucy's eyes got big. Cana laughed and gave me an approving smile. Levy blushed and Mira giggled.

"You can't do that!" Lucy scolded.

"Are they claimed?" I investigated. "Well no, but.." she trailed off.

"Am I claimed" I wondered, letting my thoughts run wild as to who would have claimed me and I hadn't noticed.

"They're you're guild mates," Levy piped up derailing my train of thought.

"I've been here how long and I'm just now meeting them, even if we're in the same guild we run in different circles," I reasoned.

"You should do that with someone you love," Lucy retorted.

"I would but she loves someone else," I replied sternly.

Now all the girls eyes got big but I was only looking at Lucy. She blushed and I walked away. Back at the boys table I could tell the dragons had herd my conversation with the girls.

"Alright, Lightning, you up for it?" I asked suggestively. His cocky grin told me he was as he stood and came around the table to put his arm around my shoulders.

"Depending on how the night goes I may not be here tomorrow, let the rest of the Thunder God Tribe know," he ordered the knight. We walked out of the guild with everyone watching us.

"Your place or mine?" he asked.

"Yours is probably closer," I pointed out. I didn't pay much attention to where we were going and was surprised when he turned us into a building and then into his apartment. He didn't rush things, gestured for me to get comfortable while he got us drinks. I looked for the bed, when I found it I couldn't help but laugh to myself. It was huge, covered in black blankets and black pillows. I took off my coat and set it on the couch. He came around handed me my drink, I downed it and set the glass on the coffee table. He chuckled and drank his as well, setting the glass next to mine.

"So dragon slayer," he brushed my hair back from my face, "think you're ready for this?" he teased as he pulled my face up to his and gingerly kissed my lips with sparks of electricity leaving me breathless and wanting more when he removed his lips from mine. He gave me a cocky grin, like he knew the effect it had on me.

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you," I baited.

"What can I say I'm a confident guys, isn't that what you women like?" he baited back.

"I'm not most women," I pushed him toward the bed, "I'm not attracted to your confidence," I pushed him till the back of his legs met the bed and made him sit on the bed and climbed on his lap, "I'm not interested in what kind of money you make, or even your personality, what drives me," I grabbed the top of this black shirt and ripped it open, "is that smoking hot body," I confessed. I ran my hands down his pecks and abs. I admired his guild mark and the added ink that went with it.

"You sound more like a man than," he teased leaning back to give me a better view.

"Maybe I am," I tantalized as I got up and started to strip, throwing my tank top somewhere, unzipping my skirt and letting it drop. I left my boots and thigh high socks and climbed back on the sexy mountain of a man. He eyed me, "I can't do all the work for you," I purred.

"You really like black," he mused. I smiled.

He ran his hands from the top of my black lace underwear to the base of my bra. His warm hands felt good against my skin. He brought my body closer and kissed my chest working his way down. Just then someone kicked in the door. My first thought was Natsu and I was going to murder him. But I turned to see Ayato standing there looking furious.


	6. Chapter 6

Blue Diamond

"I warned you that if you weren't going to be my lover then I was turning you in," Ayato threatened. He looked determined and hurt. That wasn't a good combination when it came to him.

"Get out," rumbled deep in my throat dripping with venom. His gaze didn't falter in the slightest.

Laxus chuckled beneath me, "are you that eager?" A stray finger twirled my brown lock by my shoulder.

"Why are you with this jerk? Is this just some random guy you want to fuck to hurt me?" he asked, showing the hurt a little more clearly.

"This has nothing to do with you," I growled as I got off Laxus and stood before Ayato. Laxus stayed where he was. Ayato took a couple more steps toward me. His expression changed, I couldn't tell what was emotion was written on is face.

"If you just wanted a good fuck, I could have given you that," Ayato sneered.

My anger flared for a moment and then I took a deep breath and let it all out. Training with Natsu had help me physically and mentally. My patients was far greater than it use to be. I wasn't going to fight with him in town. Too many people to hurt and too many thing to destroy. "I'm done," I stated and held out booth my arm wrist together. Let him drag me out of the city then rip him limb from limb was my newly formed plan.

"What?" he snapped.

"I'm tired of this shit, just turn me and be done with it and leave Fairy Tail alone," I said in a warning tone.

He took a step toward me but Laxus grabbed me an pulled me back to him setting me on his lap, my plan was backfiring fast.

"This is none of your business," Ayato warned.

"You made it by business when you busted my door down and tried to take off with my woman. Even after all that, the biggest offense is threatening a member of my guild. We don't take kindly to that at Fairy Tail," Laxus snarled.

"You don't know what you're dealing with, if you all knew what a monster she is you wouldn't want her in your guild," Ayato mocked.

"You're the one that doesn't seem to understand what you're dealing with," Laxus said in a calm tone.

"Oh, I know all about Fairy Tail, what kind of bounty hunter would I be if I didn't? You are Laxus Dreyar, S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, leader of the Thunder God Tribe, and grandson of Master Makarov one of the 10 Wizard Saints," Ayato smirked.

"Those are just titles. Right now I'm one pissed off man. And don't think I would not know about the pasts of my nakama. I also know all about you, you are the bounty hunter Ayato, a freeze magic user, who has been tangled up with with the Demon of the West for a long time. The enchanting creature on my lap is Blue Diamond, the said Demon of the West, destroyer of mountains, and the newest dragon slayer to join my guild. She's been in dark guilds and official guilds, she was one of the top assassins eight years ago before we disappeared. I did some digging and found out her bounty isn't worth as much as she use to be. It went down by half, guess she hasn't been very busy these past few years to cause any trouble. In fact, lots of people thought she was dead for a number of years. You are the one who doesn't know what you're dealing with, you come after one member of Fairy Tail and you will see how we protect our own," Laxus lectured.

He wrapped his arms around protectively around me daring Ayato to do something about it. His glare was set on the bounty hunter, his jaw clenched. Now I remembered where I had heard the name Laxus.

"You think I'm scared of a few fairies?" Ayato scoffed, but I could tell he was taken back by Laxus' straight forward approach.

"The individuals, probably not. But when one of our own is at stake then we come together. I know from personal experience," he whispered in my ear, "if they can forgive me for my past sins they can forgive any of yours." His hand lazily stoking my leg.

"You're making a liar out of me," I choked out trying not to cry over a man making me feel like a woman instead of a piece of ass, "you're making me want you for your confidence and personality."

He belly laughed and then stood and set me on my feet, kissed the top of my head. "I'm not like you, I won't let a man come in here and run off with her. I can't believe you let a boy like Natsu come steal her away from you. He wouldn't know what to do with a woman," Laxus mocked.

Natsu did have a woman but I could see how he wouldn't know what to do with her even is she fell into his lap. I tried to picture if she took the lead and tried to seduce him. I didn't see her doing that either.

"As a man you really want to fight for that crazy bitch?" Ayato questioned pulling me out of my thoughts.

Laxus came around and stood in front of me possessively. "I happen to like crazy, that's why I'm still in Fairy Tail," he replied as he held up a fist with lighting zapped around it. It lashed out angry and violent. I cold feel his power, it changed the scent of the room and made my heart dance.

"She's not worth it as a lover or the jewels," Ayato declared as he turned and left slamming the door on the way out. Taking on a S-Class mage of Fairy Tail looked like it was a little too much for him.

Laxus turned to me, "he doesn't know how wrong he is," he gushed as he scooped me up in his arms and pinned me on the bed.

"You checked up on me," I said concerned.

"I had heard the name Blue Diamond a long time ago. I wanted to see if it was the same person. Found out it was," he answered staring into my eyes.

"I had heard your name before, it was years ago. I just remembered what my master said about you when I was thinking about taking the assassination request. He said it wasn't worth the jewels. That you would be an impossible opponent and that the back lash from Fairy Tail would be insane. I see what he meant now," I realized.

He didn't hesitate to kiss me on the lips, full of passion and desire. I could feel a hunger awaken in me I had never felt before. When he wanted to put his tongue in my mouth I didn't make him wait. His mouth tasted good. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his blond locks. I tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth.

I pulled away from his mouth to travel up his jaw line to nip his ear lobe. My nose nuzzled close to his neck. I could tell his aroma changed, and it drove me wild. He pulled away from me and took off his jacket and his ripped shirt and came back down to me to recapture my mouth. His hand wondered around my body finding my back where my bra clasp was and released my breast in one easy motion. They were no where near the size of Lucy's but they got the job done. My bra when sailing some where in the room causing me to giggle like a little girl.

"Do you like how a dragon can bring out the princess in you?" Laxus teased. I glared at him causing him to snicker.

I gasp when he finally latched on to my breast with his massive hand. He rubbed, tugged, and teased in all the right ways. He sent a jolt of energy through my nibble as he played with it and I couldn't help but moan. I couldn't make myself stay quiet with the things he did to my body. I scolded myself every time one slipped out. But my noises seemed to encouraged him to be bolder as released my mouth and headed down my neck with a trail of kisses charged with a shock, he stopped at the valley between my breast and looked up at me, with a devious look. He was the king of torture. Waiting for him to make his move was painful. I was filled with need and we had just started.

He suddenly mauled my left breast with his charged mouth, and continued teasing my right breath with his hand. A small growl came from his throat. I panted and moaned dragging my fingers through his hair. The electricity surging through my body was enough to cause pleasure border lining on pain it felt so good. His free hand started to travels down my side. He started to tease me through my already wet panties. I was in ecstasy and he knew it. He pulled away from me and laughed at my upset expression. He then slid off my boots and grab my panties pulling them off leaving me in my thigh high black socks. He slowly undid the button oh his pants and the zipper. He purposely took off his boots at a painstakingly slow pace.

"If you don't hurry up, I will burn those clothes off of you," I warned in a husky voice lighting up my fist for a moment to in force my statement.

He laughed, "demanding." He got down to his boxers and teased me another moment before discarding them as well.

I gasp when I saw him, "Fairy Tail is full of monsters." He came at me covering my lips with his and growling low. I met him with an equally low growl and wrapped my legs around his waist. He went for my neck again and licked me all the way down to my navel leaving a wet trail. Then with his massive hands he grabbed my hips and aligned himself to my entrance. He thrust in, filling me then pulled back and continued at a steady pace. I moaned in pleasure as his member glided back and forth hitting spots that sent me to a world of haze and pleasure. "L-l-laxus," I purred.

With that he got rougher and faster. He pulled my legs off his waist and up to his shoulders and crunched me into a ball where my knees touched my own shoulders. This made him go even deeper and hit different sensitive spots. I could hardly breath. There was nothing for me to do with my hands except grip the bedding for dear life. I couldn't think about anything other than what reaction my body was having to his. The trail of saliva that he had left from my neck to my navel turned to ice and then burst into blue flame. He was a little taken back by it and started to slow down and moved back.

"D-don't stop, my flame won't hurt you," I panted. As if to test me his hand left my hip and ran along my belly below my rips through the flame. He took his hand away and some of the fire stuck to him. His eyebrow raised at looked at me curiously. He licked it and made a funny face causing me to giggle. He went back to the assault on my body and senses. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and before I could stop myself I let out a roar as I came. My body convulsed and twitched.

Next thing I knew Laxus let out an impressive roar as he came too. I dropped my legs from his shoulders and he collapsed on me, crushing me slightly but I didn't mind. Feeling his well developed muscles pressed up against my sensitive body. I could feel his heart beat close to mine. His body heat was comforting and his smell made me feel dazed.

"Sorry," he grunted as he rolled off of me.

My flesh cried out at the action. Denying my urge to cuddle up to him to reclaim the warmth that had abandon me. I was close to passing out on his bed but I forced myself get up and go looking for my discarded clothing.

He turned and sat up on elbows, "where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," I replied. If I stay here any longer I was in danger of falling for another man.

"Giving up after one round?" he teased. I turned to face him. I wanted to smack the smug grin he had on his face right off him. He knew what he had done, he knew he was amazing in bed. I was sure I was ruined for any other man but I didn't want to admit it.

"Boy please, I'm a first generation, I can go longer than you can," I countered, a light sparking in my eyes.

"Prove it," he mocked.


	7. Chapter 7

Blue Diamond

I was dreaming, I knew I was dreaming because it was always the same dream. I was in a meadow surrounded by wild flowers and a lake off in the distance before the mountains. Sitting there with me were two children with blue hair dressed in simple white clothes.

"You need to be more careful," the girl scolded. I nodded.

"Leave her alone, she was just having a bit of fun," the boy defended.

"Blue, Diamond, he spoke to all of us. Not just one of you. I don't know what to think about him," I confessed.

"You could kill him," Diamond suggested an evil glint in her ice blue eyes. I gave her a dirty look.

"You could make him a regular. After what we did with him, I would totally keep coming back for more. My favorite time was the third time," Blue smiled. I rolled my eyes, of course it was, he had taken complete control of Laxus, which wasn't easy.

I had already figured what their reactions would be like this. Blue was a typical male when it came to physical things and Diamond solved all our problems with killing someone.

But Diamond surprised me when she opened her mouth and said, "please, Blue, the fifth time had the best positions."

When I woke up I was in a room I didn't fully remember, it looked different in the morning light. I was sprawled across the large black bed. As I looked around I saw a gorges man sprawled out as well. My memories came flooding back to me. I suppressed a groan as I tried to move. Even after all the physical training with Natsu and Erza, Laxus still had pushed my body to its limits. As I tried to move again I found one of his legs was over mine and it was making it hard to escape. I tugged and pulled as carefully as I could to not wake the sleeping dragon slayer. I was closer to the edge of the bed than I realized and ended up falling off the bed. I popped back up to see if he had awaken to my rather large thud. He kept sleeping.

"Guess I wore you out," I chuckled to myself, feeling a rush of satisfaction come over me. I gathered up my clothes and crept into the bathroom. After the wild night we had, the least he could do was let me use his shower alone this time. After a very quick shower, I burned away all the water and got dressed. I peek around the door at the bed before I came out and saw Laxus still sleeping soundly. I got out without waking him much to my surprise. As I walked to the guild I began to wonder if I had made the wrong choice in going to his bed. Once inside the guild Natsu came rushing up to me.

He sniffed me and then laughed, "I didn't think you'd do it. I owe you a beer, Gray!" I shook my head. I am a demon, not a saint like him.

Several days later I was sitting at the table with Natsu, Gray, and my favorite Lady Knight. We were talking, laughing and enjoying some food when Loki appeared by me.

"Please tell me its my birthday and you're my present and I get to unwrap you to do whatever I want to you," I flirted.

He leaned down to me, "when's your birthday?"

I thought about it a moment, "I'm not sure," I shrugged.

"Well then, happy birthday," he whispered in my ear. I shivered with delight.

We heard a clatter up stairs. Team Natsu was use to Loki and my flirting games. We usually tried to see who would back down first. Loki was a strong opponent. It was usually Lucy force closing his gate. Laxus came stomping down the steps. He came and stopped at our table. Loki moved to the other side and talked to Gray about some S-Class tournament or something. I was paying more attention to the lighting bolt standing in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I asked slightly annoyed, I had been avoiding him since our night together.

"Come on a mission with me," he stated. I couldn't tell if it was a request or a demand. I heard murmurs around the guild. "Laxus never goes with anyone except the Thunder God Tribe." Was I suppose to feel honored?

"Why?" I inquired as I took a drink from my mug.

"Because I asked you to," he replied. I nearly choked on my drink. Of all the crazy reasons to give, he went with that?

"I'm busy," I answered thinking the conversation was over I went back to my food. Laxus went and placed a mission paper down on the bar and told Mira we were taking it. She smiled and entered it in the book. He came back to my table.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he warned. I eyed him daring him to try the hard way. He grinned swung my chair toward him and pulled me out of my seat, once on my feet he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. I figured he would try carrying me out but his dragging was working well enough for him.

"What is this about," I demanded.

"We're going on a mission. It will help prepare you for the S-Class Promotion Trial," he informed me.

"Who says I want to be S-Class?" I griped.

He stopped and looked at me. "Why wouldn't you want to be S-Class?" he questioned, like it was the goal of all Fairy Tail wizards.

"I hadn't thought about it," I answered, pulling myself from his grip.

"I think you have more than enough talent to be S-Class," he complimented.

"How would you know, you've never seen me in a real fight! Why do you care any ways?" I growled, staring at the ground so I didn't have to look into his eyes that were boring into my soul.

"You should know why, I know you felt it too," he replied calmly, which added to my annoyance.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I lied.

"That child in there is never going to return your feelings," he snarled pointing at the guild hall, and then sighed trying to compose himself. She wasn't even there, Loki had come without her.

I knew what he said to be true, she was in love with someone else, but it wasn't any less painful to hear it out loud. "What do you want me to say?" I whispered.

"I want you to say you felt it too. That you'll go on this mission with me and let me make you forget all about, oh what's her name," he purred as he stoked my cheek.

I blushed, why did this guy make me feel like a little girl again. I wasn't down for the count yet.

"It's called a one night stand for a reason," I snarled, pushing him away. If he couldn't handle this, he wasn't going to be able to handle me.

"I thought you said you'd give me two," he spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"I offered the knight two. Who, by the way, won't talk to me for more than a few words before rushing off. I'm guessing a certain dragon slayer has something to do with it," I accused.

He closed the little distance between us and draped his massive arms around me, "it may have started out as a one night stand, but there is something about you that brought out my protective side. Its not a side I show lightly. I can feel in my gut that if anyone were foolish enough to come after me, they'd find a fire n' ice demon waiting for them," he speculated.

I knew I would protect him with my life. I couldn't lie about that, not even to myself.

"Fine! What's the mission?" I grumbled as pushed him away and I walked past him.

Lucy

"What! Laxus dragged her off on a mission?" I yelled.

"Yeah, it was an S-Class mission. I don't expect them to be back anytime soon," Mira smiled.

I couldn't believe it. What was he thinking doing that? Just then Natsu pulled me out of my thoughts as he put his arm over my shoulder.

"Maybe we should do a S-Class mission," he pondered.

"We're not S-Class," I said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, but Erza is. We'll take the whole team," he beamed.

"If you can convince Erza, I will go," I caved easily.

He scampered off to find the red headed S-Class requip mage. I sighed, "what does that boy get me into?"

"I think you like it," Mira teased.

"I can't find her," he pouted as he came back to the bar fairly quickly.

"Grab Gray and we'll do a normal one," I suggested.

"Fine," he mumbled. He went off to find Gray and a mission. Mira seemed to be enjoying her own little joke with the smile that was plastered on her face.

"What?" I questioned. She looked at me a little surprised, then came over to me and leaned over the bar a bit.

"Laxus yanked Blue Diamond off on a mission after she was flirting with another guy. Makes me think he was jealous," she concluded.

"Who was she flirting with?" I inquired.

"Loki, but you weren't around," she stated with a puzzled look.

"Ah, he popped in this morning said he needed to talk with Gray before the S-Class Promotion Trials started. I had him head down to the guild before me. He and Blue always flirt. I swear its some kind of game," I huffed.

"I don't know what they said to each other but Laxus looked very worried," she said as her smile got knowing and a twinkle in her eye sparked.

"Alright, we're ready!" Natsu announced as he and Gray came up to the bar.

"Aye!" Happy cheered as he flew up and landed on Natsu's shoulder.

"You're finally coming on a mission with us, cat," I teased.

"Aye, sir! Going to find a nice fish for Carla," he informed me.

I shook my head. "See ya, Mira," I called as I lead the boys out the door. She waved and the twinkle was still there in her mischievous eyes.

A couple months past like they normally did. Team Natsu went out destroying things on missions. My rent got paid mostly. The guild had plenty of brawls but it still felt like something was missing.

"Do you guys miss Blue," I asked Team Natsu as we were having lunch in the guild hall.

"I do," Natsu huffed. I felt that pang of hurt whenever Natsu seemed interested in another girl.

"Yeah, she was great in a fight," Gray commented, already half naked.

"I know! She has gotten out of fighting me for far too long! Even in training she never got serious with me. When she gets back first thing we're going to do is fight!" Natsu announced.

Why did I even worry? He didn't think about girls that way. I rolled my eyes. The guild doors swung open and in stepped the devil we were talking about, standing by a pleased Laxus. Her outfit had changed. She wore a coat similar to Laxus' and her top was purple, no longer black.

"Hello, my pretties! Did you miss me?" she called. The whole guild cheered. She waltzed in like she owned the place.

"Blue, fight me!" Natsu yelled as he charged her. She took a fighting stance and hit him with one blue punch that sent him flying across the guild hall. Gajeel caught him before he slammed into him. Both dragon slayers gave her intrigued looks.

"Come on, is that the best you got?" she challenged as she took off her coat. Her hand froze over with ice.

"Babe, we just got here," Laxus reprimanded. She gave a disappointed and slightly annoyed look then her ice melted away.

"Lucy," she beamed as she came over and hugged me.

"Wow, where have you been?" I joked.

She smiled, "Laxus spirited me away."

"Looks like it might have done you some good," Erza commented.

"Don't tell him that! But you are probably right. Still, you can't tame a dragon that fast. For now we are good to each other," she admitted with a wink. Laxus headed upstairs where the Thunder God Tribe was calling out to him. He ever so slightly flipped her ponytail as he walked by. A gesture most missed cause it was so small. She smiled to herself a small private smile. Natsu was back on his feet and at our table challenging Blue to fight him seriously.

"Any time buddy," she retorted.

"Right now!" he exclaimed.

She took a deep breath to keep her patience with him. She should have known better saying anytime. "Fine, but we're making a bet, if you win I will be your slave for a day. If I win I get Lucy," she answered.

"What?" everyone at the table gawked.

"I'm not something to be bet," I protested.

She ignored me and stared at Natsu. "You can't bet nakama," he scolded.

"I just did," was her retort. He sat down and crossed his arms thinking.

"Fine, we'll make it a little more fair, whoever wins get Lucy," she tested.

The look on Natsu's face didn't change. I looked upstairs and noticed Laxus watching intently to the exchanging going on between dragon slayers.

"What do you mean by gets Lucy," Erza asked.

"Whoever gets her gets to go on missions with her, hang out at her house, and spend time with her outside of guild, take her on dates and stuff like that. Loser has to stay away, unless its Team Natsu stuff, no pairing up and going on missions. No sneaking into her house. No eating at restaurants, or taking her shopping," she set the rules. Natsu's face darkened. Blue's gaze never wavered.

"You can't bet nakama," Natsu repeated.

"Than you really don't want to fight me," she taunted putting both hands on the table and leaning forward showing off some cleavage.

At that moment I felt a little conflicted. I didn't want to be a betting piece. I was glad Natsu didn't want to risk loosing me but at the same time I was hurt he didn't want to win me.

"Until you're ready to lay it all on the line, don't challenge me," she stated.

"Sorry but no matter how much I want to fight you, I can't bet Lucy," Natsu stated rather maturely.

"Are you worried about loosing?" Gray taunted.

"No, but I won't risk her, ever," he state solemnly still staring at Blue.

Blue's face broke out into a huge grin. "I figured," she walked over to Natsu and whispered in his ear. He laughed and his goofy grin was back. She winked at him and went to join Laxus up stairs.

"What did she say?" Erza questioned. Natsu shook his head and refused to say. But he did look at me funny.

Life returned to normal. Brawls broke out a little more often now that Blue was back. Natsu seemed to pay more attention to her after whatever she has whispered in his ear. I couldn't help but wonder what had been said to make him pay so much attention to her. One morning we were all having breakfast when Laxus came in looking very concerned and upset.

"Have you seen Blue?" he boomed.

"Not this morning," Gray answered.

"She agreed to go on another mission today but she was gone this morning. I thought she might be here seeing how much she missed you guys while we were on our last mission," Laxus explained.

I noticed all the dragon slayers stop what they were doing and listen.

"What is it," Erza asked.

"Did you feel that?" Laxus asked. Natsu and Erza nodded. Gray and I shared a confused look. Natsu bolted for the door before anyone could move.

Natsu

If that Ayato guy was back I was going to put him in the ground. He needed to just leave Blue alone. She was happy her with her nakama, her family, and now her man. I ran through the forest as fast as I could. I burst through some trees to see Blue striking a flame engulfed fist into the ground. She fell to her knees, I heard a sob escape her lips.

"Blue," I called gently. She looked at me with red rimed eyes.

"Natsu," she whimpered, "I really messed up this time. I may have to leave Fairy Tail."

My eyes got big, "you can't," I rejected her statement.

More tears slipped down her checks leaving silent trails of her pain. Laxus caught up to us and rushed to her, checking her for injuries. She avoided looking at his face.

"What happened? Was is Ayato again? Are you hurt?" he bombarded her with questions. She just shook her head no. The wind shifted and I got a good whiff of her scent. I came closer and knelt down and sniffed again. She looked at me in horror when our eye locked. She knew I knew.


	8. Chapter 8

Blue Diamond

It was all over now. He knew, and if he knew than Laxus would know soon enough and that would be the end of everything. Natsu gave me a goofy grin and sat back on his heals. Looking smug that he figured out something before the others.

I got up to pull away from Laxus, which was a big mistake. He grabbed me and pulled me back to him. He froze, more tears escaped my eyes. The others came into the clearing taking note of the destruction around the area. Erza looked ready to do battle, Lucy had her keys in one hand and whip in the other, while Gray had already stripped off his coat and shirt. Laxus nuzzled into my stomach, drawing my attention back to him, taking in a deep breath. I cringed, and waited for everything to fall apart. He knew. Everyone stopped and stared at the strange scene before them.

"What happened here?" Lady Knight demanded looking around at the destruction to the landscape.

"Someone go get Porlyusica and have her meet us at the guild," Laxus ordered.

I gulped air trying to fight the tears but it was a loosing battle. He wanted to get rid of it. I knew I was going to have to leave. Just as I had thought I had truly found a place to call home and a family.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucy asked as Laxus got to his feet. He picked me up bridal style putting his head to mine, surprising me. I couldn't breath, my lunges refused to draw breath unless I would allow a sob to come out. I didn't want Laxus to know I was racked with the pain of a broken heart so I held the sob back.

"Nothing, I just want to make sure she didn't hurt my baby with her little temper tantrum out here," he announced. Gray laughed and took off in the direction of the healer's place.

My lunges surrendered and I gasp a breath. My eyes went wide and my mind started racing. He wanted to keep it? He started walking back to Mangolia with everyone following. I heard the others chatting behind us but I couldn't focus on their words. My own thoughts thundered to loudly to hear their chatter.

"You're not mad?" I whispered.

"I'm pissed as hell! You run off like that again and I won't carry you back nice. I'll drag you back kicking and screaming if I have to," he proclaimed. I laughed through the tears that didn't stop.

"He'd do it too," the Lady Knight nodded to herself.

"Mira is going to have a hay day planning a wedding," Laxus commented.

"Wedding!" everyone, including me, yelped.

"About time someone made an honest woman out of you," he teased kissing the top of my head.

"Is that how you get a girl to marry you?" Natsu pondered as we walked.

"No!" Lucy and Erza yelled as they hit him into the ground. I laughed, it was how to tame this dragon slayer.

"Guess I don't have to leave Fairy Tail after all," I beamed looking up at the man I loved.

"You're stuck now," he winked at me. We made it back into the guild hall when Laxus called out, "drinks for everyone, on me!" The guild let a roar of thanks. Master was sitting at his usual spot on the bar. Laxus went over by him and set me on a stool.

"What's the celebration for?" master asked as he took a drink.

"You're going to be a great-grandfather," Laxus stated matter-of-factually.

Master spew his drink and looked at us with wide eyes. Slowly a huge grin spread across his face. He raised his mug and yelled, "drink up you brats! Fairy Tail is having a baby!" Again the cheer that rose from the guild members was almost defining. Everyone came by and gave Laxus and I their congratulations.

Lucy

"How exciting for them," I couldn't help but giggle, they looked so happy now that Blue had calmed down. Natsu slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Now I see what she meant the day she tried to bet you," he stated.

"What did she say?" I asked trying to act indifferent even though I was dying to know.

"She said she understood why I refused to bet you. She said she'd never bet Laxus either," he answered.

I felt my cheeks flush pink. Was Natsu confessing? I looked at him hard. He looked at me with that trade mark goofy grin and I had to roll my eyes cause Natsu was too dense to even realize what he was saying. "I'm just glad Laxus is taking responsibility," I tried to change the subject.

"Oh course he is, he is a Fairy Tail mage. We're honorable," he proclaimed.

"Yes, bar brawls are very honorable," I jested.

"Oi! If I got you pregnant I would marry you," he defended looking very serious.

I must have turned as the brightest shade of red possible for human skin. I looked at the floor cause I couldn't look at him. Erza came up and lifted Natsu off the ground by his vest.

"What did you say to Lucy to make her feel so uncomfortable?" she demanded.

"Nothing, I just told her if I got her pregnant I would do the honorable thing and marry her. Like Laxus is doing," he defended.

Erza put him down. "Of course you would. Fairy Tail mages are very honorable," Erza proclaimed much like Natsu had.

"I think its more than that guys," Gray injected as he came up beside me, a little out of breath from fetching the healer.

"What do you mean?" Erza scowled, looking like honor should be the most important thing. Of course that would be something her and Natsu would agree on.

"I mean, I think he loves her," Gray explained.

We all looked at the happy couple, picturing our own days we would get to announce the newest additions to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you all had as much fun with it as I did. And I do not own Fairy Tail, the characters, or Laxus, unfortunately!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy

Laxus had wanted the wedding as soon as possible. He claimed it was so Blue wouldn't be showing in her wedding dress. Blue joked he just wanted the ball and chain fastened to her leg as soon as possible so she didn't come to her senses and run for her life. This joke had always produced a scowl from the lightning mage.

"Are you excited?" I asked as Blue and I were sitting at a table sipping on tea.

"Sure, maybe not as much as I should be but its all good," she sighed.

"Come on Blue, what's wrong?" I pried.

"Its just happening so fast, and I worry about Ayato causing trouble," she answered.

"Talk to Laxus," I encouraged.

"I have, he thinks its just cold feet. He might be right," she pondered.

"Well, whatever happens I think you guys will be fine," I smiled.

"I know we will, we're too stubborn to let it end. Are you excited to be my maid of honor?" she teased and tactfully changing the subject.

"I am! I couldn't believe you asked all of Team Natsu to be your brides maids," I giggled.

"Yeah, Gray wasn't too happy I called him a maid but Natsu didn't seem to care," she chuckled.

Thinking back, Natsu was the first to agree to do it after Blue changed the name of his and Gray's title to bride's men. The grin on his face when he agreed to do it was one I had never seen before. Blue had kissed him on the forehead thanking him and his smile only got bigger. She was marrying someone else and he was smiling like a fool. I didn't get what was going on in that boy's head.

"I told Lady Knight she could wear a dress with you or a tux like the boys. Even if she wants to wear armor I don't mind, as long as she is up there with us. Sometime this week we'll have to go find you a purple dress," Blue said interrupting my thoughts.

"Anytime you need me, that's what a maid of honor is for right?" I beamed.

"Right, so when are you and Natsu getting married?" she inquired.

"What?" I coughed on my tea.

"When I first got here it was hard to tell who's smell was who's. You both were covered in each other's scent so much that it took our first duo mission for me to really figure out what your scent alone was. The way I understand it, he spends a lot of time in your bed," Blue implied.

I nearly choked on my words, "we're just friends." The heat on my cheeks made me think I must be as red as the blood that rushed to them.

"Whatever you say. But if I had that crawling in bed with me all the time," she smirked leaving the end of the sentence to my imagination.

She touched her shoulder gingerly and hissed, "not sure if I should find a dress to show this off or hide it."

"What?" I asked.

She pulled off her jacket to reveal a bite mark, angry and red. "Its a mate bite," she explained with a huff.

"Mate bite," I pondered.

"Its like a love bite but deeper. Its a dragon thing. Damn Laxus knew what he was doing and that this would happen. He didn't even wait until we were back at the hotel from training. I should have known but those stupid pregnancy hormones made me all crazy and over react," she growled.

I knew she was talking about her temper tantrum in the woods but I still didn't know what to say. She didn't seem all that upset, even if she was complaining about Laxus.

"Better watch out if Natsu gets a crazy look in his eye. You'll end up with a mate bite matching mine," she gave me a wink.

We finished our tea and I headed home. My mind kept going back to the smile Natsu had given Blue. Why couldn't she see that it wasn't me he was interested in. I decided there was no way I would ever understand them and to let it go before it drove me mad. I got into my room and headed for my bed, a nap was in order after the crazy events of the last few days.

When I pulled the covers down there was the pink haired boy who had consumed my thoughts lately. I took a deep breath pushing the hurt down and out of my mind. He was still my friend and he might be just as heart broken as I was right now. I would have to be a good friend now and not kill him for being in my bed without my permission, again.

"Natsu," I called as I sat down on my bed.

He half opened his eyes, "Luce," he smiled and sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"How are you doing?" I asked, not really wanting to hear him tell me how upset he was the woman he liked was having someone else's baby and getting married on top of that.

"I'm great! Super excited Blue wants me to be a bride's men. Think there'll be some fighting she'll need us for?" he pondered.

Why was he acting so cheerful? Wasn't he upset he didn't make a move on her first? Maybe he didn't like her, or maybe he was just putting on a brave face.

"I don't think there will be any fighting unless Ayato shows up," I answered.

"Well if he does, all her bride people will kick his ass," he growled.

"Of course, that's what we're here for. Now, unless there is something else you want to talk about, get out so I can take a nap," I ordered pointing to the door, hoping he would go that way instead of out my window.

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about," he mumbled, looking at the floor hard.

Here it came, what I didn't want to hear. His heart break over another woman. My breath hitched in my throat.

"What's up," I croaked out.

He looked deep into my eyes, "I'm ready to take responsibility for you," he stated. I blink a couple times not getting what he had just said. He noticed my lack of understanding and put his hand behind my head and pulled me into a kiss. My mind refused to work. The only thing in the room was Natsu's lips on mine. It was gentle and warm like the first days of summer. He put his other hand on my waist and my mind came roaring awake, screaming out in pain cause it still didn't understand what was going on.

I pushed him away, "what are you doing?" I panted.

"I told you. I'm ready to make you mine and take responsibility," he stated reaching for me again.

I shot to my feet and out of his reach, I was not going to be a rebound.

"You can't just tell a girl that," I scolded. He looked at me confused.

"You seemed happy Laxus was doing the honorable thing," he huffed.

"I'm not pregnant," I blurted out.

"Well I'm trying to change that," he growled as he leapt up and grabbed me. He kissed me again and then brought me back to the bed. My body cried yes, while my mind still could not except this. He had me pinned down on the bed kissing my lips, traveling down my jaw line to my neck.

"Natsu, this isn't how things are done," I whined.

"This is how things are done with dragons," he purred in between kisses.

"I'm not a dragon," I snapped a little more harshly than I had intended. He stopped his assault on my neck and his head popped up to look at me. He got off me and pulled me up into a sitting position, then moved down the bed a bit and sat down crossing his arms and staring at me. I felt really uncomfortable under his gaze. "What?" I whispered.

"I forgot about that. Blue is a dragon slayer so she knew the way things are with dragons. Laxus is a second generation but from what I hear it still holds the same instincts. So if you want we can do it your way," he said bluntly.

"M-my w-way?" I stuttered.

He nodded, "we can get married first."

I about died. Where did this come from?

"I thought you had a thing for someone else," I mumbled. He gave me a funny look, like I was the crazy one in the room.

"Its always been you. Ever since I saved you from the fake salamander, its been you who I protect, want to be around, and makes me try harder. You inspire me, you haunt me, and if I don't make you mine then I will spend the rest of my life alone. But I can't see you leaving me like that," he commented giving me a sexy grin.

I didn't know what to do or say. He confessed his love and I was sitting there like a statue. I was scared to breath. Was I dreaming? Did someone possess Natsu? Did he loose a bet? I could not accept that this was my Natsu saying all these things to me. He was still sitting there just staring at me.

"All that stuff is nice but don't you just see me as a friend, your nakama?" I asked trying to make him see he just thought of me as a friend even though I wanted us to be more.

His eyes widened in surprise then shot down into a glare. He moved so fast I wasn't sure how exactly it happened but we ended up Natsu laying under me without his shirt, while I'm straddling him on top of my bed. His hands behind his head showing off his muscles.

"I think you should ask a different question. How do you see me?" he grinned. My cheeks burned at the sight of him in such an intimate position. Leave it to him to make a joke out of an award situation. I couldn't look at him, I moved to get way again but his hands flew to my hips, the heat surprising me. He flipped us around, his arms up by my head and his hips between my thighs. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me how you see me," he declared. He wasn't angry but his face show a determination I had only ever seen on him in battle.

"I see you as Natsu," my voice broke, he turned his head away from me, I could see a pained expression on his face, "you're always there when I need you, you make my life interesting, and you've had my heart for as long as we've know each other," I smiled as his face came back to mine and he looked me in the eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu

My heart soared, she loved me. I kissed her again. I couldn't help myself, I was ready to make her mine. Lucy kissed back but as I got a little more aggressive with my wondering hands she pushed me back.

"Natsu, I love you but I'm not ready for this," she pleaded.

I was already in full gear and ready to go, it was going to be hard to stop and back track. This woman, I got three steps foreword and she shoved me five steps back. "Tease", my dragon side hissed. She was my tease and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Alright, I can respect that, just don't take it the wrong way that I am going to leave now," I smiled and gave her a wink, Blue was rubbing off on me. I got up and headed for the window.

"Natsu," she called sounding a little distressed.

"Its fine, when you're ready, I'm ready. If you're not ready right now, that's fine, but if I am going to keep to your wishes, I can't be in the same room as you right now. All I want is to rip your clothes off and make you mine," I stated bluntly so she wouldn't be able to take anything the wrong way. Her cute little cheeks turned the sweetest shade of pink.

"Oh, ok Natsu, thank you," she whispered, but we both knew I could hear her.

I jumped out her window to the road and started walking. Man, Laxus had it easy with Blue. I laughed to myself. Blue, she gave up to easily on Lucy. Then again, it sounded like she didn't stand a chance, Lucy was always mine. Even if I didn't know it. I walked into the guild to find Blue and Erza of all people giggling like little girls. I walked up to their table and sat down.

"You ok with a tux, Natsu?" Blue asked a big grin on her face.

"Its your day, whatever you want me in," I smiled back. Erza gave me a funny look.

"No fight?" she asked.

"I'll do anything for Blue," I said giving Blue a brotherly smile that the Titiana took wrong as she stood up and punched me hard enough to knock me to the floor.

"She is marrying someone else!" she snarled. I rubbed my cheek. Women were crazy or maybe it was just the women in this guild.

"What is with you and Lucy?" I growled as I got to my feet.

Blue burst out laughing, "Erza, he is in love with Lucy. Not me!"

"What was that smile?" she accused pointing a sword at me that came out of no where.

"He's just being smug cause I gave up on making Lucy mine," Blue snickered. Erza looked even more confused after Blue's confession. Laxus came up to join the conversation as he pushed Erza's sword down.

"It wasn't easy winning her away from that girl either," he boasted.

"Lucy?" Erza pondered not being able to wrap her head around the subject.

Blue got up and as she turned I saw her mate bite. She snuggled into Laxus' arms like that was where she belonged. She may have been a love rival at one time but now she was like a sister. I couldn't be a prouder brother.

"I didn't realize how serious you were about Blue. I'm glad she found someone like you Laxus, that Ayato was garbage," I grumbled.

A small look of pain shadowed Blue's face at the mention of Ayato.

"Don't worry, Babe, if he shows your bride's people will protect you. They love you after all," Laxus comforted.

"I love them, I should protect them. Its my burden, not Fairy Tail's," she sighed.

"None of that," I snarled, "you are a Fairy Tail mage. He knew that the last time he came after you and Laxus promised the full force of the guild if he crossed you again. We will keep Laxus' word and protect you no matter what!" I declared.

Blue smiled at me in a way she only did for me. Like a proud sister who wanted nothing more than the best for her brother.

"Careful Little Brother, the Lady Knight is going to hit you again if you keep talking like that," she warned. I looked to see Erza struggling with herself on whether or not to strike me down.

I jumped back, giving myself move room to avoid the wrath of the Titiana. Laxus looked amused to say the least.

"Settle down Erza, I'm going to marry Lucy as soon as she comes around to the idea," I defended.

I wasn't sure that helped my case. She still looked ready to kill me.

"Natsu!" I heard Lucy call from the guild entrance. I looked and gave her a toothy grin. She stomped up to us and grabbed my ear and pulled it close to her to mouth. "Do not go around telling people we're getting married!" she hissed.

"Why not?" I whined. I was ready to tell the world she was mine and she wasn't even ready to tell our friends.

"I'm not ready," she snarled, confirming my thoughts. Blue laughed and pounced on me, pulling me free of Lucy's grip.

"Looks like someone's got their work cut out for them. Just bite her and make her your mate," Blue teased. She eyed Lucy up and down, "or I could still make her mine."

Laxus and I growled, a deep rumbling in our chests. I wasn't going to allow someone to come after my mate and Laxus wasn't going to let his mate go after someone else. Blue kissed me on the cheek and went back to Laxus and whispered in his ear. I could hear what she said and she didn't care that I did.

That woman was crazy as they came but she was a lot of fun. My attention was drawn back to the pretty blond who was looking like she didn't know what was going on.

"Luce, its going to happen, sooner or later, so why can't I tell people?" I questioned strolling up to her and putting my arm around her shoulders.

"Says you," she growled as she shoved my arm away. I saw Blue flash a cocky smile. She looked at Laxus and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Show off," I glared and grabbed Lucy and planted a wet kiss on Lucy's lips. The whole guild cheered. Mira fainted, Blue clapped, and several people kept Erza from killing me.

Blue Diamond

Leave it to Natsu. He marked her, at least to the whole guild, soon enough he would get her with a mate bite but they were both young so they didn't need to rush. I was having fun watching them and watching Laxus get jealous. It wasn't nice to make him act that way but he made it too easy to get him riled up.

"Laxus, I want you to take me," I paused for a moment, "home," I purred. He kissed the top of my head and ushered me to the door.

Laxus had moved me into his apartment the day he found out I was pregnant. It was very different from the forest where I had been living. He was now house hunting for a bigger place. Sam was also going to be living with us so Laxus was searching for what he considered the perfect house. I really didn't care as long as it had a bed for him and I to share and a place to put our monster when it got here.

The wedding day came faster than I expected. It was an amazing day. Laxus and the other boys looked great in their tuxes and Lucy and Erza looked fantastic as well. Master was the one to preform the ceremony. Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen were Laxus' groom's people. Gildarts was his best man and I met him on the day of the wedding. He seemed like a nice guy and I found out he was Cana's dad to top it off. Laxus got mad when we started flirting at the reception.

"She's a keeper!" Gildarts boomed slapping Laxus on the shoulder roughly. I was sure he was the only one who could get away with that.

I looked around and saw Natsu pouting in the corner. I went over and sat down with him.

"Little Brother, did Lucy run off with someone besides me?" I asked.

"She off dancing with Loki," he replied.

"Does that bother you?" I questioned.

"No, they are just friends. Lucy has got a Lucy Kick from hell so if he gets out of line she can take care of herself. I'm glad he didn't show up but I was wanting to beat the crap out of Ayato as a wedding present to you," he smiled a devilish grin.

"Well, if that's the only thing that's got you down I can promise you something," I laughed.

"What's that," he inquired.

"Next time he shows his face, I'll leave him to you," I promised with a grin.

"Sounds good to me!" he cheered.

"Now, dance with me, Little Brother," I demanded playfully holding out my hand. He grabbed it and lead me out to the dance floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Blue Diamond

Time flew. I didn't know how it happened but my life had completely changed since the day I was found my a blond mage and brought to the guild that saved my life. I went from a rouge who cared for no one, to a wife and mother who wanted nothing more than the very best for them. Our little Sapphire, came into the world on a stormy night, surrounded by those who loved us most. She was the only perfect thing I had ever done in my life. As soon as I saw her face, I knew I would do anything for her.

She had come out with a dark head of hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen, save Diamond's.

Laxus still went out on missions and usually left one or more of the Thunder God Tribe to watch over the place if Team Natsu wasn't around. I had asked Natsu to be Sapphire's godfather. I had told everyone I wanted him since he was a dragon slayer like Laxus and I. So Laxus asked Mira to be the godmother, so she would have another demon watching over her. I approved completely of his choice. I had yet to see her in action but Freed had said something about nightmares for weeks after a real fight with her.

One day Sapphire and I were on our way to the guild to see if what everyone was up to. I had locked myself away in our home for several months to devote myself to my daughter. Now I needed a changed of scenery. My body had recovered completely from bringing a new life into the world and I wanted to stretch my legs. I cooed and played with the little baby in my arms as we made our way down the empty streets. I felt a sudden chill ripple through my body as a scent I hadn't smelled in a long time attacked my nose. "Ayato," I growled but before I could run or fight, a hand grabbed the back of my neck freezing me in place as he tore the pink blanketed bundle from my hands.

"Payback's a bitch," he chuckled as he stepped in front of me with my daughter crying in his arms, "I'm not going to tell you what I am going to do with her. But I will tell you some of the things I've been thinking about doing, killing her, raising her as my own, just leaving her with a random family, or out in the woods for wild animals to find. I can't decide. As long as you never see her again I don't care," he smiled a victorious grin.

I got enough control over myself to let a massive dragon roar of distress rip through the quiet morning air. A look of worry came over his face as he took off with haste.

Natsu and Gajeel found me first, still frozen. "Ayato," I growled as they approached. Panic crossed their face as they sniffed the air for any trace of him. He was good at covering his tracks but Sapphire's scent wouldn't be as easy to hide from Natsu. He had spent a lot of time with the little girl so next to Laxus and I he knew her scent best. They disappeared almost as fast as they had appeared.

Laxus found me next and I was starting to move. Erza and Lucy came next. Laxus knew from the look in my eyes what was going on and we all rushed off in the direction that Natsu and Gajeel had headed.

My thoughts raced, this wasn't payback. This was much more than that. I entered the part of my subconscious I hadn't been in since I got serious about Laxus. There were the wild flowers, mountains, and lake. Sleeping soundly were the two children I knew well. "I need your help," I sighed.

They both woke rubbing their eyes and looking lost. "Its been awhile girl, need some advice on how to get Laxus hot and bothered," Blue joked still waking up.

"He took her, stole her from my arms. Where she was suppose to be the safest," I cried.

"He's a dead man," Diamond snarled her small hand tightening into a fist. We both looked at Blue.

"What are you waiting for? Find him, and kill him!" Blue snapped, his voice sounding too deep for his child like body.

As I came back to reality, I saw Natsu and Gajeel had Ayato stopped. We joined them and he laughed.

Lucy summoned Loki and Virgo, Erza changed armor. I lit up my ice covered hands.

"Well this makes things a little easier," his smug expression pissing me off. He started his spell,

_Upon the mountain, survey the kingdom_

_All the land, cold and dead_

_Wake the icy breath  
_

_With cold force  
_

_I am the ice king  
_

_I sit upon the frozen throne_

_Grant me thy endowment _

_O frozen fields of my kingdom_

_Freeze_

_Frozen Kingdom_

Before I could reach him he finished, freezing everyone. Before he could react Virgo popped up from underneath the ground behind him and stole Sapphire. She ran as fast as she could away from him past us.

"I just have to kill the celestial mage to get rid of you," he snarled and got ready to attack Lucy.

My heart raced, "ice is my element! You will not control me with it!" I declared as my magic burst forth braking Frozen Kingdom's hold on me. Before he could land his death blow on Lucy I was in his way, taking so he couldn't harm her.

"Are you still in love with her?" he panted as he stumbled back a bit.

"I will always love her, she saved my life. Brought me into her family. Without her I would have never found the man I love and my daughter wouldn't be here. I'd still be in a self destructive path," I admitted.

My body hurt from the blow but I was going to end this. Ayato shook his head but he notices the other dragon slayers getting some control over their bodies already. He turned and ran.

"Sorry we're late," Wendy yelled as her and Gray showed up.

"Help them and protect them if he circles back. I'm sorry, Natsu. I'm breaking my promise. Ayato's mine," I growled as I took off after him.

"Wait!" Wendy protested.

"I'm so sorry Laxus. I love you," I whispered as I ran after Ayato.

Natsu

She was going to do something stupid, I could feel it. She wouldn't have apologized to Laxus and I if she wasn't planning on coming back. Just what she had in mind was beyond my thinking. Erza recovered almost as quickly as us.

"She is planning on using Elemental Rebellion! I can feel it," she announced.

That was a spell that could kill her!

"She erased her guild mark too," Laxus added as he started to move. That had me the most concerned.

My body erupted into flames. "I won't allow it! She promised me he was mine. Like hell I'll allow this!" I rampaged taking off after her.

I found her, she was showing him her now guild mark free shoulder.

"You are my sin, not Fairy Tail's. I will finish this the way I see fit. Without harming the guild's reputation. You made the biggest mistake of your life going after my daughter. Hurting me I could forgive, but hurting her and her father, I won't permit. We end this now," she commanded, her magic dancing around her body in an almost hypnotizing manner.

"Blue won't kill me," he sneered looking confident in his assumption.

Her laugh turned dark and chilling. "You came after my baby, bad move," her voice deep and almost masculine.

Ayato's eyes went wide with understanding. They all wanted him dead. I had to stop her. I rushed to her but before I could reach her I was shoved back by her magical power as she yelled, "dragon force!"

She charged, leaping into the air and coming down. I couldn't tell what happened other than seeing Ayato's body writhe in agony then stop all movement, and fall frozen. Blue collapsed to her knees then fell to her side. I rushed to her.

"Idiot," I growled as I pulled her into my arms.

"Watch over everyone for me, I love them all," she smiled as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Just have some of my fire and you'll be fine," I encouraged lighting up a fist.

She struggled to breath, "I wasn't sure we would live through that spell. As I am now, I'm too weak to even take your magic." Her hand reached up and brushed my cheek. Then she was gone, to a place I couldn't go after her.

"No, damn it!" I snarled as Laxus came and knelt down next to us.

"Give her to me," he ordered. I was going to fight him but the look on his face made me give her up to him. "Hell won't protect you from me, woman. I told you before, if you run off on me again I would drag you back kicking and screaming," he spoke softly as he stroked her light brown hair out of her face, "you may want to get back," he noted.

I was confused but I got away from them and watched as Laxus covered his body in electricity, shocking her body with his magic.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy

The sight we came upon stopped me dead in my tracks. There was Blue Diamond laying lifeless in Laxus' arms as he was standing there surrounding the two of them with his lighting magic. Natsu was backing away from them to avoid the lightning that traveled in jagged paths around their bodies, when he turned to see Erza and I; the look on his face broke my heart even more. Wendy was behind me still holding Sapphire, she moved next to me and started crying.

"Death can't have you yet. I still need you. Get your ass back here, NOW!" Laxus howled in rage as more lighting magic whipped around them. It became so bright I had to look away. The magic stopped and Laxus collapsed to his knees. Still holding her, he whispered something to her. Her eyes shot open and her body jerked up unnaturally, gasping for air. Coughing and sputtering like she had drown. She finally calmed and fell back to Laxus' arms. We all moved closer to the couple.

"You bastard," she mumbled.

"Is that any way to speak to your savior?" he taunted playing with her hair.

"Death said next time he is keeping me no matter what shit you Fairy Tail wizards pull," she smirked clawing his coat and pulling herself closer to him.

Leave it to Blue Diamond to be a smart ass when she was dead moments ago. She was being who she was, even if that was a little crazy and saying things that were out there. Wendy handed her Sapphire, who she nuzzled close to her.

"Its dangerous to mess with a dragon slayer's child," I murmured looking at the little family.

Natsu came and stood beside me. I could see tears brimming in his eyes.

"Its dangerous to mess with a child of Fairy Tail. If she didn't end him the way she did, I would have my way, and if I had failed Laxus would have. He didn't stand a chance the moment he touched Sapphire. I know its not Fairy Tail's way to kill but dragon's don't take kindly to anyone threatening their young," Natsu stated, still staring at the family before us.

"Is he dead?" Erza asked looking at Ayato's body.

"He might as well be, only I can lift that spell," Blue answered still sounding tired.

I took Natsu's hand, "Life is too short and we make a living in a dangerous line of work. Natsu do you still want to get married?" I asked shyly.

He looked at me surprised. Was I too late? He said he would love me forever but that was before I had blown up at him for telling people we were going to get married. Natsu wasn't the type to go back on his word though, I knew that. He pulled me close. I felt his body heat and smelled his smoky aroma.

"I've been waiting for you Lucy, I'd wait a hundred years if I had to. Of course I still want to get married. Silly Lucy," he teased as he kissed my lips. I pulled away and blushed as everyone around just awed. I saw Blue smiling happily at us. Her knowing grin only caused my blush to deepen.

Laxus picked up his wife and child and headed back to town. Soon everyone was following. Natsu kept me back while everyone went on ahead.

"What is it?" I asked, noticing the gleam in his eyes.

"Are we doing this your way or my way?" he hummed grabbing me close to him again. His warm hands on my hips, tugging at my skirt. His mouth went to my neck nibbling and kissing it.

My mind went blank for a moment before I could think about his question. Blue's mate bite snapped into my head. He wanted to do that here? I pushed him away fast.

"My way, my way!" I yelled. He chuckled, then shrugged his shoulders. Taking my hand he pulled me towards town.

I'm sure my face was matching his hair in color if not darker. How could he be so carefree about all this? My heart was racing and he was acting like it was no big deal. Maybe I would talk to Blue and get some insight on these crazy ass dragon slayers.

Back at the guild after Blue was checked out by the healer I sat down with her at a table. Laxus had taken Sapphire to the healer as well to make sure the ordeal hadn't done anything to her either and to give Blue some time to be Blue and not a mother. She was drinking her tea staring out at nothing in particular when I decided to interrupt her thoughts.

"Blue can I ask you a question about your relationship with Laxus?" I inquired.

She shook her head to rid her of whatever thoughts were plaguing her to focus on me, "always," she smiled.

"I asked Natsu if he still wanted to get married," I started.

"I heard," she beamed playfully.

"Dragon slayer's and their crazy hearing!" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I also heard him ask you which way it was going to go down. You picked your way, but I'm guessing you want to know about our way," she noted.

I glared a moment but then nodded. I couldn't totally trust my voice at the moment.

"Well I hate to break it to you but either way you're going to end up with a mate bite. Its how its done," she shrugged. She didn't sound like she hated to break it to me. She sounded overjoyed.

"So I can't get out of the mate bite?" I whined.

"Look, yours will heal up faster than mine. It heals with acceptance. I wasn't very accepting when it happened or even after I found out I was with child. But the idea grew on me and as I came to terms with it the bite healed. Now you can't even see scar marks," she stated showing me her shoulder.

"I see your guild mark is gone too," I noticed.

"Yeah, I know Fairy Tail doesn't kill, and what I did was pretty much killing him. So I didn't want to drag them down with me," she answered coolly.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"I'll take whatever punishment the guild wants to give me. Even if it means them not taking me back," she stated calmly.

"You can't be serious," I argued.

"It would be one thing if I killed him in a fight. But when he ran, I chased after him with one goal in mind. I knew what I was doing when I erased the guild emblem from my shoulder. Therefore, whatever punishment the master decides for me I will take with every once of grace I have as a dragon slayer," she explained.

"I wonder what I would do in your situation," I thought out loud.

"I can't answer that for you. I just know what I had to do. Ayato was dangerous, to me, to my baby, and to Laxus. I had to protect them because I love them. Protection is one of the highest forms of showing the love a dragon slayer has for someone else. Stealing Sapphire, Ayato knew it would hurt Laxus as much as it hurt me and it would hurt me more knowing I had caused that pain to Laxus. I'd do anything to protect him, I died to protect him and I'd die a hundred times over to keep him from knowing a hurt like that," Blue reveled.

"All those missions we went on together, you always protected me, you almost got yourself killed protecting me and Loki. Are you saying you loved us?" I asked.

Blue let out a long sigh, "don't take this the wrong way, but part of me was in love with you. Part of me just wanted to sleep with Loki. Then there was the part of me who didn't know what the hell was going on with my feeling."

I laughed. Blue was so honest sometimes. I had to respect that.

"Well, thank you, I guess," I said not knowing what to say.

She smiled, "its all good, Angel," she winked, then leaned in real close to my ear, "but if I were you and I really wasn't ready for a mate bite I would stay away from Natsu, you're in heat," she then nipped my ear lobe causing me to squeak in surprise.

Out of no where Laxus was there grabbing the offender off the table by the waist and pulled her away from me.

"Sorry Lucy, I can't leave her alone for a second before she finds a way to get into trouble," he growled.

"Its not my fault! She smells good!" Blue snarled from her position under her husband's arm.

"Not a good enough excuse," he snapped back.

"I'll make it up to you Lucy, I'll drag Natsu off on a mission," she smiled.

"Like hell, you're not going anywhere near anyone else in the mood your in," he grumbled but I noticed a smile tease at the corner of his mouth.

I sat there dumbstruck by their conversation. But a thought popped into my head and my mouth opened before I could think better of the comment, "guess part of you is still in love with me."

A wicked look came across her face and I thought my heart might stop if Laxus wasn't still holding her back.

"Honey, is it still cheating if its with another woman and I let you watch?" she teased, her devious grin never leaving her face.

He looked down at her than at me. His eye brow raised like he was actually considering it.

* * *

**A/N Thanks to all who have favorited this story and following. Hope you are enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it... **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I am glad people are liking Blue, she gets to say all the things that pop into my head and I don't get to say.**

* * *

Natsu

I got in between Lucy and Blue after I heard some of the comments Blue made to Laxus about what she was suggesting to do with my mate.

"Not happening!" I growled.

"You can watch too," Blue said seductively.

I let out a growl to reinforce my answer.

"Your girl started it, you're just lucky I was here before it got out of hand," Laxus huffed.

"I didn't hear you putting an end to it very fast," I snapped. Laxus gave me a deadly look.

"Like it didn't cross your mind," he accused, my eyes shot up in surprise, "oh, forgot who I was talking to."

"Somebody hasn't been paying attention," Blue sang. Her husband looked down at his wife curiously.

"Well, no harm done," Lucy laughed nervously trying to break the tension.

"Where's Sapphire?" Blue asked all of a sudden out from Laxus' grip looking at him.

"With Gramps," he answered.

"Its nap time, I don't want her getting cranky on Gramps, you walk us home?" she inquired shyly rubbing a finger on his chest.

"You think I'd let anyone else take you home right now?" he teased grabbing her hand and kissing it.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then skipped off to find her daughter. Lucy and I watched her go, looking a little confused about her sudden drastic change.

"Lets just say she is a predator most of the time but when it comes to our daughter, her maternal instincts are second to none," Laxus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Has the all powerful Laxus got in over his head?" Lucy teased. Now I had seen everything. Sweet little Lucy poking fun at one of the most powerful men in the guild. He walked passed me to put both his hands on the table and lean in close to Lucy. I didn't sense any harmful intent from him so I just stood there and listened.

"She may be a pain in the ass who says the first thing that comes to mind no matter how rude, immature, or inappropriate it is but now that she is in my life I can't imagine it without her. She tries my patients and makes me wonder why I couldn't fall in love with someone who was sane. Then she goes and does something where there is no room for doubt about how much she loves me and how much I love her. I thought my world was going to end when I took her lifeless body in my arms and right then I realized I'd go to hell to drag her back here to be with me, so yes, I am in over my head and I won't settle for less," he explained and walked away after his family.

I stood there in shock. For Laxus to say something like that, he must be completely in love.

"That was not the answer I was expecting," Lucy announced pulling me out of my blank stare.

"It sure does fit them though," I mused scratching the back of my head.

"What did he mean by predator though?" she wondered.

"Means she is always on the hunt," I laughed not knowing if Lucy would get the sexual insinuation behind my comment since she thinks I'm the dense one.

Her eyes seemed to show her understanding as she blushed. Now that I was done scaring off a rival I took notice of my future mate's smell. Now I was the one in over my head.

"I have to leave, now or Blue won't be the only one on the hunt," I stated and turned to leave but was stopped when I felt small hands grabbed my own. She was fast when she wanted to be.

"Natsu," she whispered and broke my concentration on the exit.

"Luce, please," I tried.

"Walk me home," she pleaded quietly.

I managed to get her to her house without stealing any kisses or removing any of her clothing. I had kept my hands to myself and focused on putting one foot in front of the other the whole way to her apartment. I hadn't talked much, since I was trying to breath in as little of her intoxicating scent as possible. Once inside it was harder to keep myself contained.

"Haven't you noticed me in heat before?" she asked sounding a little put off by the term "in heat."

"Well yeah, of course, I just didn't care then," I answered.

"But you said it had always been me," she questioned looking a little bewildered by the situation. I had to hold back from grabbing her and kissing her. She was so funny when she didn't understand something and made me need her more. I wanted to show her how I felt about her but I had to remind myself she wasn't ready.

"Its always been you but I didn't always want to make love to you and right now is not the best time to have this conversation," I growled turning away from her, leaning with my hands on the wall and door. Thoughts of her in intimate positions filling my mind.

Two soft hands snaked around my waist as two sizable breast pressed into my back, my breath hitched and my self control faltered even more before I seized it again for dear life. This woman was playing with fire, a burning, raging fire that needed to be put out fast but she was only feeding it.

"Then stop talking," she murmured. She might as well just poured lamp oil on the situation.

My self control was gone, shredded to bits by three little words. I'm sure she has told me to stop talking before but now it has brought a whole new meaning into my world and I was going to celebrate that new meaning with less cloths. I turned around as slow as I could, I didn't want to scare her but she had to know what she was doing to me. She had released her hold on me and backed up a couple steps.

"Luce," I breathed and closed the gab, taking her into my arms. I pulled her legs up to wrap around me. I felt a need to have as much body contact as possible with the woman in front of me, the one tormenting me with her smell, and the only one who could satisfy this burning desire.

She moaned as I rubbed my hands up the back of her thighs under her skirt to her sexy ass. I gave it a good squeeze getting me a gasp of surprise from her adding to my desire. I kissed all the exposed skin I could find. I got close to her ear and smelled Blue. I sniffed Lucy's ear again and got angry. Blue couldn't leave her scent on my mate.

I walked over to the bed and tossed her down. My body was now as upset as I was with the loss of contact. Lucy bounced a couple times on the bed and let out a little giggle till she looked up to my face. Her smile disappeared.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You smell like Blue," I growled.

Her hand went right to the ear I had smelled her on. My anger flared more.

"She had nipped my ear and told me I was in heat," she explained looking away like she was the guilty party and not the victim.

"She can't scent mark my mate," I growled again even though I was trying not too. I took off my shirt and pounced on her trying to rub away the smell of Blue so only Lucy's and my scent were there. It worked and I threw the shirt across the room so Blue's scent wouldn't anger me further. I then lay my assault on the trespassed ear to make sure that if any other dragon slayer came near her they would know she was mine.

"Are any of these clothes your favorites?" I asked in between kisses and nips as my hands when to her chest that her shirt barely covered.

"I like them, but I guess they aren't," she gasp as I ripped her shirt away, "Natsu!" she scolded.

I was too busy staring at the white lace bra to notice anything else. Another obstacle for me to over come, I reached my hand out to tear it away like I had the shirt and Lucy slapped it away.

"I'll replace them," I growled. She sighed and reached one hand behind her back and in a second the clasp was released and the offensive undergarment was tossed to the floor.

"Was that so hard?" She chided.

"No, but it wasn't as fun," I pouted.

"Oh, you want fun?" she teased as she pulled me to her kissing my lips with passion. Her bare chest rubbed against mine causing her nibbles to harden. That was definitely fun but there were still clothes to be rid of. My hands traveled down to her skirt. I was going to shred it, she didn't have a choice. All her tiny, almost none existent skirts had been teasing men since she joined the guild. Maybe not always me but but I had always heard the men talk. I didn't wait for her to unzip and remove it, I grabbed it with both hands and shredded it to ribbons.

"Natsu," she growled and bit my neck. That really wasn't any kind of punishment. It stopped me for a second from surprise, then I let out a pleased moan. Lucy let go fast and looked at me like I was crazy. Still a tiny bit of lace to do away with. I latched on to it at her hips and looked deep in her eyes.

"Its going to happen," I chuckled. I started kissing her cheek and worked down. As I kissed her breast she let out a pleasurable sound and I took that as my chance to create scrap cloth of her once lacy garment. A growl of irritation past my lovers lips but it only encouraged me. I worked down to her core. The smell was enough to bring out my dragon side and if I was going to remember my first time, I needed to not get too close to the aroma.

I was having an inner battle when all of a sudden I was off of Lucy an on my back on her bed. She may think she was the weakest on our team but that was far from true. She may not beat me in a physical fight but I was sure she'd give me a run for my money. She retrieved something from a side table drawer and silver flashed before my eyes to revile a butterfly knife. My eyes got big and I was speechless.

"You think you're the only pervert who's tried to get in my bed?" she questioned. My shock was overcome by my possessive side. What male would be stupid enough to cross my mate? Whoever it was wasn't going to live much longer. Before I could finish my plots of demise for any male or Blue who made a move on my Lucy the knife came into contact with my waist, it was the dull side but it was still a terrifying thought. She then sliced my pants and boxers in one go. I didn't know it was possible but she added a new layer to her sexiness I didn't know existed. She was oddly good with a whip but I had no idea she could handle a blade like that. Next thing I knew she slashed the other side of my pants so they matched. With a flick of her wrist the weapon was rendered harmless and sat on her night table.

I hadn't moved once since she flipped us over but now I was shaking. The excitement was too much. Who knew it was a turn on for a girl to be so skilled with something as simple as a knife. I let loose a growl and pinned her back on the bed. My pants and boxers fell away.

"Isn't that more fun," I teased in a whisper in her ear. Shivers ran down her body.

"Natsu," she purred as her smell got stronger as she looked at my member, "please, be gentle."

I had never been so happy in my life to be given permission for anything. I eased up to her entrance and rubbed around a bit mixing my essence with hers. Just that was almost enough to send me over the edge put I pulled back and kept myself under control. I pushed in a bit watching the expressions on her face the whole time. When I came to a barrier I kissed her pulled back a little then slammed in. The cry she let out added to my dragon side's excitement but it broke my heart. She was panting then she started experimenting by moving a little under me. I let her and didn't move.

"I think you're good to move now," she breathed.

I started slow. Painfully slow for me. I slowly increased the speed that I drove my member in and out of her tight walls. I wasn't feeling brave enough to try anything fancy with our first time. I just held onto her hips and pumped. She started meeting me driving me to go deeper. She moaned my name and dug her nails into my shoulders. Knowing I drove her to such an action only turned me on more. The smell of love making filled the room. I growled out her name as she stuttered mine. Her walls started clamping around me, stoking me over the edge and I released in her. I collapsed to the side of her and pulled her to me. I lazily trailed my fingers over her body causing her to shiver. It was cute how ticklish she was.

"Where's my mate bite?" she asked suddenly.

I laughed, "that round was for us. Next round the dragon claims you!" I rolled over her and started to pretend attack her causing her to streak and giggle.


	14. Chapter 14

Blue Diamond

Laxus had been acting strange since I died. I probably wasn't helping by acting out in my own way. He had made sure that I knew I was claimed after my little tease on Lucy's ear. The next day he had practically kicked me out of the house saying I needed some fresh air and he would watch over our daughter. I had made my way to the guild for a drink. Just some tea, and to people watch. Cana and I were sitting at the bar chatting a little with Mira when Lucy came and sat next to us. First thing I noticed was the change in her scent. She was marked with a mate bite and I didn't even need to see it before I knew.

I let out a laugh, "my sweet Angel, someone clipped your wings and drag you down here with the demons."

She looked at me a little surprised. A blush spread across her cheeks as she comprehend my meaning.

"What happened?" Cana asked as she leaned over to look at the girl in question.

"My baby is all grown up! I'm like a proud mama! Ok, maybe just a proud older sister or slutty cousin but proud none the less," I joked.

"Blue, stop it!" Lucy mumbled looking at her hands on the bar.

"Don't get shy on me know, I want details, slutty hot details!" I whined. Seeing she wasn't in the mood for my antics I shifted moods. "Alright, fine! We can talk about my love life instead, Natsu, I need to ask you something," I stated to the dragon slayer who had slunk up behind his lover. Lucy turned quickly to look at him.

"What's up Blue?" he asked me but his eyes were only on Lucy. With her back to me I could see a tiny bit of her mate bite peeking up out of her shirt.

"Laxus is acting weird," I grumbled.

"You two are just a weird couple," Cana laughed into her mug.

"True, but I'm worried about this," I said as I pulled my shirt off my shoulder showing a fresh mate bite.

"Another one," Natsu inspected.

"Do you think this is going to happen every time he wants to impregnate me or do you think he just wanted to reestablish the bond since I died?" I questioned.

Natsu gave me his classic clueless look but a blush now covered his face as well as Lucy's. Great, now he was going to be focused on their situation, Lucy possibly being pregnant and not my second mate bite. Not that I could blame them. I was just worried about the way Laxus was being. Gajeel decided to join the conversation.

"His dragon probably told him as much about this kind of thing as yours did," he huffed.

"I had a two headed, male and female dragon, they weren't very forth coming with the sex talk. Only thing my father ever said was that if my male personality got dominate I might leave a mate bite and that it was a way of bonding," I explained.

"Only thing Igneel told me was to be careful with my mate, non dragon slayers are not as tough as dragon slayers," Natsu stated stoking Lucy's hair. His little show of affection made me want to squeal and jump up and down for them being together but I contained myself and just smiled like a fool.

"Laxus wasn't raised by a dragon, so I don't see how you ended up with one in the first place," Gajeel grumbled.

"Instincts," I purred at him wiggling my eyebrows at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Or he's just kinky," Cana laughed.

"Maybe a little of both," I winked at the brunette. We shared our own little perverted looks with each other.

"Is that another female I'm going to have to pull you off of?" Laxus snarled behind us. I whipped around to see him there with our daughter in one arm and Sam sitting on his shoulder shaking her head.

"Give me Saph and you too work out this little issue," Sam suggested. Laxus handed her off and Sam took her to join Lily, and the other cats with Wendy.

"I see what its about now," I growled back at him. He looked a little bewildered by my statement. He missed the beginning of my conversation with the other dragon slayers.

"Care to explain to me what the hell is going on with you?" he asked harshly.

I got up and walked up to him, "no need to be jealous, you know I only want you," I purred and reached back and punched him hard on the jaw, sent him flying, knocking a few tables and benches over and him slamming into the wall. He stood and shook himself, his lightning rippled around him.

"That's cheating! I didn't use magic," I accused.

"That sucker punch wasn't a cheat!" he shot back. I just tried to look innocent and shrugged my shoulders. His electricity cooled as he stalked towards me, anger written all over his face.

"You know, Natsu, I got the be nice to your mate talk from my mother. Claimed boys wouldn't like getting beat up by their girl," I taunted.

"Think you can take me in a real fight?" He asked as he grabbed my shoulders roughly.

"You think we'd ever give our all in a fight between each other?" I questioned, he loosened his grip on my shoulders and I brushed him off, "I'm not doing this here," and walked away.

"Talk about everything under the sun here but not this?" he snapped.

"That's right," I looked over my shoulder at him, "I don't share you," I proclaimed and continued out. He didn't follow right away. I lost his scent completely, guess he was going to let me cool off. I kept going, I was going to walk till I wasn't mad anymore. I found myself wondering the East Forest.

A Forest Vulcan grabbed me out of no where, "pretty woman, you mine!" it declared to the forest.

"Put the pretty woman down and she'll give you something good," I lied.

He put me down and I motioned for him to come closer. He put his face down to my level and I punched him with the same force I hit Laxus and sent the beast flying twice as far. "You never touch a girl without permission!" I snarled.

He came crashing back through at me attacking to harm instead of capture. I dodged and blocked and threw punches and kicks of my own. I was gearing up for another attack when a man slid in between me and my fun.

"Allow me little lady," he smirked. He pulled out a couple guns and sent the over grown monkey on his way, "there now, how about I walk you home miss." The annoying smirk still on his face.

"I was fine," I stated plainly.

"Don't be like that little missy, if you don't have any magic you really shouldn't be out here all alone in the first place," he lectured.

I gave him a fake smile, "I'll remember that."

"Let me walk you home, protect you from any other unsavory creatures are out here," he offered.

"Whose going to protect me from you?" I mocked. A devilish grin spread slowly across his face.

"Now, what kind of question is that of the man who saved you?" he flirted.

"I didn't need saving, especially by you," I retorted and started walking away from him.

"Look here girl," he growled as he pulled me to face him, "I just saved your ass, the least you could do is say thank you."

My eyes narrowed into a glare, "think you can save a girl and her panties will just drop," I accused.

"It normally works, that and my charm usually seals the deal," he smiled.

I was about light up his world when I caught scent of Laxus.

I let my eyes travel up and down him sizing him up, "I have better at home," I ripped into his ego.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," he taunted pulling my face closer to his.

"Oh, he would know, so I'm going to ask you once, as nicely as possible to let go of me, and if you don't you are going to face a creature far more fearsome than one silly Vulcan," I warned.

He tightened his grip on me, "think you're a fearsome creature?" he goaded, his breath caressing my face.

"I think she was referring to her husband," Laxus spoke up from a few feet away, massive arms crossed over his glorious chest, his hansom face looking pissed. It was a bit of a turn on. I smiled sweetly as the man let go of me with a little shove.

"You should keep a better eye on her, she was out here fighting a Vulcan with no magic, she could have gotten hurt," he lectured Laxus trying to divert his attention from the real problem. Laxus looked at me and back at the man like he was an idiot.

"Only one? Looks like your Vulcan is back with friends," Laxus stated motioning behind us. I turned to find several of them leering down at us.

"Thirteen, an unlucky number," I giggled, getting a little excited.

"Baby why don't you let loose," he encouraged. The first monster lept down at the gun slinger and was about to crash into him when I moved in between and sent it flying the other way.

"Now we're even," I snarled at the man. I then proceeded to send the rest of the Vulcan horde to a world of pain from fire and ice. I used my roars and my winged attacks. Soon they were all defeated. The man stood there looking surprised.

"Were you just playing earlier?" he gasp.

"Like I said, I was fine," I stated walking past him to my waiting husband.

"What guild do you belong to?" he asked.

"None," I answered not slowing for a second.

"Come join mine," he offered.

"No," Laxus and I said in unison.

"You could have a lot of fun in Sabortooth," he encouraged.

"She may not be a guild member of Fairy Tale but she belongs to Fairy Tale," Laxus declared pulling me to him.

"I don't belong to Fair Tail,"I looked up in his eyes, "I belong to you. Where ever you are is where I belong, and if that happens to be Fairy Tail than that is where I will be. I'm not going anywhere, I like to joke around and tease but no one stands a chance against what I feel for you," I barred my soul open for him.

"Blue," he murmured as he pushed some stray hair out of my face and kissed me, "let's go home."


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy

I watched as Blue stormed out of the guild. Laxus didn't follow right away.

"Natsu, Gajeel," he called. Both dragon slayers eyed him. "Was I wrong?" he asked.

"Yes," Gajeel answered, Laxus looked over at him wanting more from him, "I've know her longer than anyone and she is different with you than anyone else."

"You wouldn't know but she lights up when you look at her," Cana scolded him.

"Her favorite stories to tell involve you and Sapphire," I chimed in.

"Guess I deserved that sucker punch for jumping on her," he said as he rubbed his jaw where she slugged him.

"Think she would have been happy to have you jump her," Natsu joked, I elbowed him in the ribs. Laxus smiled, he knew it was true. He lazily walked after his wife.

"They were made for each other," Cana snickered.

"I'd like to give that girl a piece of my mind," I shook my fist in the direction she had disappeared in.

"Like it would do any good," Gajeel sneered.

"Like anyone but Laxus could put her in her place," Natsu affirmed.

"I could take her," I joked. Cana laughed and Mira smiled.

"You wouldn't stand a chance," Natsu stated leaning on the bar and ordering something from Mira.

"Oh really," I challenged.

He eyed me, "really," he replied like that was all that needed to be said. I huffed and crossed my arms mad.

"Its cause you think I'm weak," I growled, he laughed and shook his head, "than what is it?"

"None of your spirits would fight her, not seriously, and she's a dragon slayer, only another dragon slayer is going to be able to beat her," he answered in a cocky manner.

"That's not true," I countered with no real proof.

Sure my spirits loved her, but I didn't believe that only another dragon slayer could beat her.

"Look, Luce, I don't know if I could beat her in a real fight, so I wasn't belittling your strength. She is a powerful and I'm not sure I've seen her fight yet at her full potential. Gray and I would only fuel her. Gajeel might be able to take her. I'm sure Laxus could take her, not that he would want to," Natsu explained.

I felt better after he explained things. But it still wasn't like she had her second origin unlocked or anything. She couldn't be that powerful. I sulked for a while and Natus left me to my thoughts while going off to pick a fight with Gray and the rest of the guys in the guild. After a while Laxus and Blue made it back, kissing and pawing each other like newly weds still. She joined me at the bar while her husband went to check their daughter and make sure the fight didn't get too close to her.

"Ready for me to tease you about your mate bite," Blue asked leaning her elbows on the bar and watching the brawl.

"No," I barked. She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "you and Laxus get everything worked out?" I asked changing the subject.

"Hell yeah, no way we'd let a little things like death and jealousy ruin what we've got. I had to admit I did my fare share of pushing his buttons by flirting with everyone, but that's about the only way I know how to talk to people is to flirt. I don't mean anything by it most of the time," she laughed.

"Well I am very glad you two worked things out," I smiled. I was truly happy for them. Natsu's comments were still bothering me. I always felt like the weakest of the group and then him telling me I couldn't beat Blue bugged me. She was watching me waiting to see if I was ready to talk about what was on my mind. "Would you fight me?" I asked bluntly.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "sure, Natsu," she joked.

"I'm serious!" I exclaimed.

"What brought this on?" she inquired in a rather bored manner.

"Natsu thinks I'm weak," I grumbled.

"I doubt that," she chuckled, I looked at her like she needed to continue so she did, "when I thought of you as a potential mate, one of the things that drew me to you was your strength. Your strong personality, physically fit, and strong magic, all of those make you a force to be reckoned with. So you don't have to fight me to prove anything," she leaned into me playfully, " but if you really want to give me a go, I haven't turned down a fight yet," her smile was friendly and tempting me to take her on. It was also a bit cocky, like Natsu can get when he thinks he's got a fight in the bag.

"Let's take it outside," I challenged.

"Yes! I'm not going to hold back just cause you're a girl, so you know," she winked and headed for the door.

I followed her out, not too many people noticed us leave. Cana had been at the bar and followed us out.

"You guys sure you want to do this?" she asked us.

"Don't worry, we won't break too much," Blue replied.

Blue started stretching and shaking out her limbs. Then she got into a fighting pose and beckoned me. I grabbed my keys and summoned two spirits.

"Taurus, Scorpio, attack," I yelled. They did their combination attack but Blue countered with a fire and ice roar. Scorpio tried to distract her with a sand blast while Taurus moved into attack her. She fire roared, billowing blue flames and sent Scorpio back to the spirit world. Taurus slammed his ax into the side of the girl but she blocked it with her arm.

"That won't work on me sweetie, I trained with the Lady Knight. My ice covers my body and can block almost all physical attacks," the demon grinned as she slashed the mighty bull with an ice talon and sent him shimmering back as well. She then charged me but was blocked by my boyfriend.

"What the hell Blue!" he screamed. She stopped looking baffled by his out burst.

"I think that's against the rules Lucy, no summoning mates, just spirits," she teased and turned and walked back to where she had attacked from waiting for the fight to continue. Now the whole guild was outside watching us.

"I'm having a duel with Blue, please move," I growled at Natsu.

He looked at me like I was insane, "you don't have anything to prove to me or anyone else for that matter," he stated.

"This is for me, no one else," I replied stubbornly.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked Blue.

"She asked for a fight, first one I do bet free," she said with a wink. Natsu shook his head and moved to the side grumbling about his mate getting herself killed.

Blue crouched and attacked, I summoned Aries and she did a wool wall but Blue ripped right through it colliding with Aries and sending her back as fast as she got out here.

I was getting frustrated so I called Loki out. Maybe he could distract her with some banter and let me think. I should have had a battle plan before I came out here but I was so mad at Natsu I wasn't thinking straight. Loki came with a shimmer of light.

"Sorry Lucy but I can't fight her, she's a friend," Loki looked over at me with sad eyes, pleading for me to understand.

"Well that's crap," Blue called. We looked at her in bewilderment, "if you were my friend then you would be fine with a little friendly tumble. If she was trying to kill me I would understand why you wouldn't want to fight but we're just having some fun. If you're too scared of me just say so," she taunted as she crouched low and beckoned the lion to attack her. A sly grin crossed the zodiac leader's face.

"If you can call out the twins, I've got an idea," he told me as he took off after the dragon slayer with glowing fists.

I called Gemi and Mini and we waited to see what Loki had in mind. They fought a minute, so far he was doing the best against her. She left herself open and he got in a good strike that sent her skidding a few yards. He undid his tie and let it sail to the ground. They collided again, I thought she was holding back, she hadn't used any dragon attacks on him. She had always wanted to fight him, so she was probably enjoying herself. He landed another good hit. He took off his suit jacket.

"Every time I get a good hit, I'm taking off something," Loki teased the dragon slayer. Her face paled, obviously conflicted by his statement.

"That's so cheating," she struggled out.

"Twins, transform into Laxus," he grinned. Blue's eyes got big as the spirit took the form of her husband, "every time you land a good hit, take off an article of clothing," he instructed. Spirit Laxus grinned and nodded. Blue Diamond, the dragon slayer I thought a few moments ago had no weaknesses was now standing there not looking confident in the way the tides had shifted. The little pervert was going to get it now. I grabbed my whip off my belt.

"Guess any hit I land I got to lose something too. I think Gray is rubbing off on everyone," I concluded striking a sexy pose. A light shade of pink danced across the usually cool dragon slayer's cheeks.

"I've played strip poker but this," her face lit up with a smile, "this is way more fun," she cheered charging us with blue flamed fists.

I expertly sent my whip to wrapped around her upper arm and pulled her away from her intended target, shifting her so she had to correct her balance and lost the moment to attack. Her target, the twins, launched at her landing a lighting fueled punch knocking the wind from her lungs. As she coughed and sputtered profanities, spirit Laxus took off his coat. She looked up, her eyes dancing over his massive arms and chest.

"You may look like my Laxus, but you don't hit nearly as hard," she then landed her own hit on my spirit. But this blow didn't send them to the spirit world. She may know in her head that it wasn't her Laxus, but she still pulled her punch in. She then disrobed her jacket with a playful grin, "two can play this game. If you can feel what Laxus can, you're in trouble little spirit."

I grunted, she was sure cocky, not that I could blame her. The odd devotion they showed to each other was remarkable. She took off after Loki this time they threw punches and kicks but both managed to bock every time till the both landed a strong hits on each other. Loki looked a little shook up but Blue had to wipe a little blood from her lip. Loki unbuttoned his shirt slowly and then took it off in a seductive manner. I couldn't believe it but Blue whipped her purple tank top off like it was no big deal. Her black lacy bra covered as much as any of Cana's shirts but it still made me blush knowing it was underwear. Cat calls and whistles sounded from the crowed that had gathered. She bent forward and blew a kiss to Laxus.

"That's as far as you go young lady," Loki called.

"You made the rule baby, don't get mad you're getting beat at your own game," she taunted.

"Gemini, lets go!" Loki roared as they both lay assault on the dragon slayer. Both got some really good hits in and when she went flying into the trees they both stripped according to how may hits they had landed. Gemini was down to his boxers and Loki just had pants, and I was praying something under them. Blue came out of the woods looking different, her eyes showed something I hadn't seen except when fighting on missions.

"Its been fun kids but play time is over," she snarled dangerously as her magic whipped around her, "Dragon's Secret Art: Flame revolt!" she roared as blue fire came hurdling at Gemini and Loki, they had no time to dodge and were scorched with the full force of the attack. They were sent into the spirit world as Blue was left there panting.

I didn't know what to do, I had seen Natsu at this point and he had always come out of it on top. Dragon slayer's really were a different class of mage. Blue stumbled and then walked up to me. She threw her arm wide and slammed it into my chest between my breast, knocking the wind out of me and on my ass.

"That's for making me use a secret art that I haven't had to use since I learned it from my dragons," she chided.

Her words sunk in, she had never had to use that attack on anyone before? Was I so strong that I made a dragon slayer who everyone in the guild thought was ridiculously strong use a technique that she reserved for her strongest opponents.

"I made you do that?" I gasp.

"Way to go kido," she praised me with her signature wink as she walked off, still in her bra.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy

I was speechless and still a little dumbfounded, I had defeated Blue Diamond. Defeat might not have been the right word but I was pretty of myself. I noticed my boyfriend standing over me with a stupid grin on his face but his eyes showed a hint of pride. He offered a hand down to me, I accepted it and got to my feet. I looked for Blue. She had found her way to Laxus, who had put his coat over her exposed body.

"Did you really need to use a secret art?" I heard him ask.

"One more hit and that exact copy of you would have been naked as the day you were born. Not that I would mind making all the girls in the guild jealous of what I get to sleep with all the time but I don't need to give them another reason to hit on you when they think I'm not looking," she teased with a mock growl.

"Oh, so you do know about that?" he taunted wrapping himself around her.

Natsu pulled me to him, breaking my ease dropping on the couple.

"You should let me take you home," Natsu whispered in a husky voice so close to my ear I felt his hot breath tickle my skin. I looked at him quickly, his voice was dripping with desire that matched the look in his eyes. Had my fight with Blue turned him on?

"Think you can take me? I just defeated a dragon slayer," I harassed trying to make my voice seductive.

"I'd call it a tie," he mocked.

I gave him a shocked look, it wasn't a clean defeat but Blue had sounded like I won making her use a secret art. Of course she knocked me on my ass for making her use it. My mind traveled back to the fight and picked it apart piece by piece. If I was going to fight her again I needed a better plan than my sex appeal and that of my spirits. Natsu made an annoyed noise next to me and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and headed towards my apartment.

"Why don't you think you can beat Blue," I wondered.

"Cause she can eat my fire and she can make it so I can't eat hers. Wait!" he yelled as we lurched to a stop.

"What!" I snapped, unhappy with being jerked around on his shoulder.

"I had thought since she was with Laxus she was resistant to my lighting flame. But maybe she is only resistant to his, but from the looks of that fight, she isn't, so, then if I hit her with only lightning flame attacks, I can take her," he predicted.

"I don't know, can you use those attacks more than once now?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, with my second origin opened I can do all kinds of powerful things," he laughed darkly.

He seemed torn now and which way to walk, continue to the apartment or head back to the guild.

"What are we going to do now then?" I asked boredom in my voice, I knew Natsu could be single minded about fights.

"Make love to my mate or fight. Love or fight, love or fight, love or fight," he debated.

"Really? Is it that hard of a choice?" I snarled my question.

"Not really," he chuckled as he headed on to the apartment.

On our way there I heard a familiar voice call out to Natsu. He turned to see who was calling for him.

"Hey Sting, what brings you to Magnolia?" he asked.

"I came for a rematch, you said we could fight again, didn't you?" Sting asked.

"Of course, I'm a little busy right now but later I'd be all for it," he answered.

I turned as best I could over Natsu's shoulder to look at the blond dragon slayer. He seemed to finally notice me being cave manned around by the fire dragon slayer.

"Oh! Are you sure she can handle you?" he teased with a knowing grin.

Natsu slapped my ass playfully, "this one is tough, she just defeated a dragon slayer on her own. But I'm going to teach her a few things, then she'll be ready to take you on next," Natsu chuckled.

Sting didn't look convinced but he let it go. He had seen me take a couple beatings at the games, so he knew I was tough. But I was learning to dish it out as much as I could take it.

"You two have fun, I'll catch you around," he laughed and headed out.

We made it back to my apartment without running into anyone else we knew. I did get some funny looks from the people on the streets. But they were use to the antics of the Fairy Tail mages by now.

Once in my apartment he headed straight for the bedroom He put me down on the bed, growling as he tore off his shirt. There was a hunger in his eyes that hadn't been there before. He'd had me before and now he knew what he wanted. After he rid himself of his shirt he went for mine, pulling it over my head roughly. The bra took him a second, and it was gone too, he was a fast leaner when he wanted to be.

He'd been so gentle the first few times, now he was aggressive. He wasn't hurting me and I didn't mind the man handling, it was different and it aroused me in a different way. But if he wanted to play that way I wasn't got to use kit gloves with him either. I lunged up and grabbed his bottom lip with my teeth and his belt with my hands I gave a good yank toward me before I undid the clasp. The animistic growl I received for my efforts sent a shiver down my spine as his pants went to the floor. It made me think twice about being rough with him.

He kissed and nipped my neck leaving a few small love marks. He chuckled at my vocal reactions to his bombardment on my senses. His strong hands were wringing out every ounce of pleasure there was to be found in my body. They traveled up and down, finding what kind of touch I liked best. He moved down to remove my skirt and panties in one go. He was on a mission to get what he wanted and didn't bother wasting time. His boxers then followed the rest of the clothes to the floor.

The caveman walk to my apartment should have been a good indicator to things were going to progress. Primal was the only way to describe the way he entered me. I was already dripping wet so as savage as it was I was ready for him. The wild pumping that I couldn't even begin to keep up with sent shock waves of rippling through out my body. I felt like a rag doll for all I was doing. He was doing all the work while I was in a world of pleasure all my own. He called my name a couple times, his deep voice made each syllable sound like a confession of the rapture his body was in, which only added to my bliss. I answered by moaning out his name as best I could with him pounding my senses away. The beastly cry of my name sent us both over the edge, he then collapsed to the side of me.

"Guess I was all fired up from watching you fight," he mused pushing my sweaty hair from my face.

"I think I'm going to get into fights more often," I laughed.

Blue Diamond

I was having a drink with Gajeel and Levy when a man approached our table.

"What are you doing here?" Gajeel grumbled.

I looked up to see a dark haired man standing by our table.

"I want a rematch, I've gotten better since our last time," he stated.

"Rogue," Levy whispered.

"Oh you're one of the twin dragons of Sabortooth," I laughed. He nodded to me, not really interested in me.

I decided to ignore him since I wasn't worth the oxygen I was using by the way he looked at me. Laxus was joined at the bar by who I assumed was the other twin dragon, a blond man.

"There is a guild-less wizard around here that made quite the impression on one of my guild members. The way he talked it sounded like she's a dragon slayer too," he spoke cheerfully.

"She is no concern to Sabortooth, no matter what kind of magic she has," Laxus rebuked.

"Easy now, there aren't many of us in the world, I just wanted to see what she had, see if I might be able to pursued her to think about joining Sabortooth, since she isn't in Fairy Tail. I know chances are slim but she peaked my interest so I came down to check her abilities and pick a fight with Natsu. No harm intended," he smoothed over.

"You are more than welcome to talk to her but I'm sure the answer is still no," Laxus predicted and walked away from the Sabortooth dragon slayer.

The man walked over to Rogue who was still pestering Gajeel.

"Have you talked to her yet?" he asked Rogue.

"Not yet," was all the response he got.

"Sting, tell me why are you guys so interested in her," Gajeel demanded.

"She is a powerful dragon slayer without a guild, she should join ours, yours has more than enough," the man taunted with a good nature intended.

"You don't want her," I stated.

He looked at me for the first time and questioned me, "why is that?"

"She got kicked out of Fairy Tail, she's a loose canon and a bit of a slut," I ragged on myself.

"Oi! She is a pain in the ass but you be nice," Gajeel played along.

"Whatever, you've seen her in action, she's dangerous," I continued.

"No, she's been tamed. De-fanged and put out to pasture," he taunted leaning in close and smiling evilly.

"I heard she's beautiful, that she makes the most violent action look like a dance, and a body carved by angels," the blond smiled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you come to recruit her or to check her out? But you know who she really is, right?" I asked in a whisper.

Rouge and the blond Sting leaned in to hear the secret.

"The Demon of the West," I hissed.

Both men paled considerably. They shared a look.

"Sting, we may not want to recruit her," he said in a warning tone.

"Don't be silly, Demon of the West is only a legend. Besides, our guild mate told us the girl was our age. No way she is the Demon of the West, that would make her a child at the height of her career as an assassin," he scoffed.

Gajeel and I shared a look.

"Its been fun boys but its time for me to go," I stated as I stood. I could see their eyes roam my figure discreetly. By the blush on one of their faces made me think he was picturing angels putting me together.

"It was nice talking with you, I'm Sting by the way," the blond said holding out his hand. I took it and shook it.

"Blue Diamond Dreyar, pleasure was all mine," I smiled. Laxus walked up and handed Sapphire to me.


	17. Chapter 17

Blue Diamond

"So, where are you hiding the dragon slayer our friend saw you with?" Sting asked Laxus. Laxus looked at them like they were complete idiots. I had to come to expect that look from my husband for most of the people we talked to.

"Mama," Sapphire coed patting my cheek, drawing my attention away from the men. Her bright blue eyes had turned the darkest brown I had ever seen. Her dark hair only lightened a tiny bit. It made her dark eyes seem darker. Her toothy grin reminded me of Natsu. I knew I was being bias but she was the most beautiful child in the world.

"I'm not hiding her," Laxus drawled eying me, drawing my attention back to the conversation that was about me but I kept my eyes on the brown eyed beauty in my arms.

"Our guild mate said you were with her, maybe he meant with her as in involved with her," Rouge mentioned looking straight at my daughter. Sting's eyes got big as realization came upon him like a boulder off a cliff.

"Your wife is the dragon slayer in question!" he yelled pointing at me.

I smiled a coy smile, "guess Daddy was hiding me better than he thought, what do you think Phire?" I joked with my daughter.

"Pretty sure the best place is in plain sight," he chuckled.

"The Demon of the West is now a wife and mother? No way you're too young," Sting gasp, still trying to wrap his head around it.

"That demon is long gone," I sighed, she died in the arms of a friend.

"So you joining Sabortooth?" Laxus asked in a bored manner.

"No, my love, they're scared of me," I said with a grin that would make a demon cringe.

"Fight me and I'll show you how scared I am," Sting challenged quickly.

"Why does everyone want a fight today?" I groaned, not that I was tired from the fight with Lucy. Sure she had made me use a dragon slayer attack I had never used before, but it wasn't that big of a deal. I knew my little Angel could touch the stars she commanded if she stopped thinking she was weak.

"If I win you join us, you win, I never bother you about it again," Sting bargained.

I was about to answer when Natsu and Lucy entered the guild and caused a ruckus. He bounced up to us like a playful puppy. I almost wanted to pinch his cheeks and scratch behind his ear to see if his leg would twitch. Lucy joined us quietly and sat by Levy.

"Blue fight me," Natsu demanded.

"I'm picking a fight with her right now!" Sting growled at the intruder giving him a little shove.

"You ready to bet Lucy, Little Brother?" I asked ignoring the angry blond.

"Only if you bet Laxus," Natsu countered.

I glared at the boy, "like hell!" His cheeky grin pissed me off, using my own stunt against me.

"Fine, new bet, I win you're back in Fairy Tail and have to do the S-Class Tournament with me as my partner, you win, and I will not take the S-Class Tournament," he bargained. I knew how bad he wanted to be S-Class. It wasn't a light bet. He knew I felt wrong coming back to Fairy Tail, I felt like I had let them down by letting Ayato bring the worst out of me again.

"Fine, but you have to get master to agree to the terms. As for Sabortooth, I'll fight you two first, if you win I'll join Sabortooth," I announced.

"No!" everyone at the table yelled expect the twin dragons.

"If you loose to them them and then if you loose to me what are you going to do?" Natsu drilled.

"Like I'd loose to any of you," I snorted, feeling pretty confident in my abilities.

"What are you saying?" Rouge growled.

"I didn't say I was fighting you guys alone," I snickered, my sly smirk taunting them.

"I'll fight with you," Gajeel offered.

"No, she is fighting with me," Natsu argued.

"Boys, there is only one man who can stand by my side for this fight," I chided. Laxus wrapped an arm around my shoulder and glared down at the Sabortooth boys. It was almost like he could cut them in half just by his stare. They shared one of their looks, having their own private conversion with their eyes, I could see they were not sure they wanted to take on a man who defeated a guild's elite single-handedly.

"Uncle!" Sapphire demanded reaching for Natsu. He took the little girl and threw her up in the air a bit. She squealed with delight.

"I think if all of Sabortooth's dragon slayers are going to come after you than all of Fairy Tail's should defend you," Lucy spoke, an evil glint in her eye. I was so proud of her, I could almost see the horns holding up that halo around her pretty blond head.

"Oh, I'll fight for Blue too, imagine what she could do with a little support magic," Wendy chimed in from a couple tables away. Of course the whole guild was ease dropping on our conversation. I would have been if I wasn't the one in the center of it.

"Five versus two isn't fair guys," I scolded, wiggling out from under my towering hunk of a husband and looking at the group of people who called me family. My big mouth had got me into this and now it was going to get them out of it.

"What are you saying?" questioned Sting.

I lit up my fits and held it to his face, "I don't need anyone's help to defeat you two children," I sneered. Laxus put a hand on my waist and pulled me back a bit.

"I think I see the demon now," Rouge commented sounding almost bored.

"She comes out every now and then," I admitted.

"You and me, Blue, let's get this done, its almost nap time for Phire," Laxus order messing with his daughter's hair. She was cuddling up to the warm body of the fire dragon slayer. Her eye's getting droopy.

"Phire, mama loves you," I smiled at them. She smiled back with her sleepy eyes.

Laxus and I walked to the door followed by the whole table causing everyone else in the guild to follow. We squared off with the light and shadow dragon slayers. I took Laxus' hand as we stood back to back.

"One hit?" I checked.

"One hit," he confirmed.

"Begin!" Gajeel called out.

Before anyone could move a blazing pillar of magic billowed out of the me and my lover. Our powers collided and caressed each other. We were surrounded by blue flames as lightning crackled around us leaving a frozen trail of ice. It was our unison raid, our one hit. The twin dragon's geared up their own powers. It didn't matter, the fight was over the moment I said Laxus would fight with me.

"Fire burns, ice freezes, and lightning strikes, Unison Raid!" we yelled as three magic circles opened above us. Frozen blue lighting shot out in a jagged path at the enemy dragon slayers. When it made contact with them it burst them into flame as electricity tormented their bodies. Ice covered the ground they were standing on. Our magic circles dissipated and the entrapment of pain on their bodies ended. They fell to the ground, panting. The guild was silent. No one had seen us use anything remotely close to that kind of power before.

"Mama pretty blue," Phire whispered tiredly.

"How is there still such a gap between us and the mages of Fairy Tail?" Sting questioned still on hands and knees looking at the ground. I walked up to them and knelt down close to them.

"When I was the Demon of the West, I was a powerful child, a ball of hatred and furry. Looking back now I know I was weak and pathetic at the so called height of my career. I've gain strength and power by someone taking my hand and telling me its ok to love and to be loved. I won't let anyone get in the way of that, not even myself," I explained looking up at my husband.

"I thought I understood," Sting's voice cracked.

"Little Brother, still want that fight?" I called my question to the man holding the most precious thing in the world to me as I stood.

He pasted her off to her father and took center stage with me.

"You think that display would make me back down?" he asked, a fire in his eyes that I hadn't seen since the last time we fought.

I put my hand on his chest over his heart, "no, your heart beats the same as mine. We see something powerful and we want to test ourselves against it. We don't have that little voice in our head that says something is impossible. If we decide we can do it, it gets done. So, this will be a battle of wills more than of talent," I grinned.

The Sabortooth dragon slayers had moved off the battle field, leaving Natsu and I to our fun. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't want to do anything too dangerous, but I wanted to win. I wanted everyone to see how powerful they had made me. I opened my eyes and Natsu had his fist burning already. I covered my body with my ice shield. He leapt up in the air and came down fast. His face shown of determination and controlled fury. I could almost see his dragon. I blocked, rather poorly as he sent my body flying. I bounced and dragged on the ground sending a plum of dust into the air. I got up and charged him. I was done thinking, I was going to feel this fight. My ice talons covered my fists as I slashed and ripped at the fire mage.

Natsu used his flame lighting mode and struck me down. I felt the ground come up fast as my whole body made impact with it. The air was forced to vacate my lungs and it was impossible to get any to come back in. My face in the dirt was a new experience. I had never been on this end of a fight when I used magic, not after my dragons were spirited away. With shaking hands I pushed myself up. Natsu's smile told me all I needed to know.

"Cocky bastard," I insulted as I got to my feet, "don't you dare think you're the only one who is special to him."

My ice screamed around me in a lightning pattern. It broke and sparked, sending shards of ices to dance on the breeze. His eyes got big but his smile was bigger, looked like he just won the best prize at bingo. I let a war cry escape my throat as I charged again, slashing with my talons and kicking with lighting iced legs. I sent him to the ground, creating a small crater to match the one he had sent me to.

I allowed him time to get back on his feet, as he had done for me. The glare I received showed that play time was over for him. Winning was the only thing on either of our minds. Flames infused with lighting flirted around his body. It begged him to end me as my own elements whispered of his destruction.


	18. Chapter 18

Natsu

I hadn't been this excited about a fight in a long time. My fire burned wildly around my body, on the edge of control and chaos. An electric ice danced around my friend, her stance menacing. The look on her face shocked me, not the determination on it but the rage flickering in her eyes wasn't something I expected to see. It had started out as fun but it had turned into a real battle before I knew it. I had to step up my game, so, I took to the air as Blue stood her ground taking a defensive posture.

"Electric Ice Roar," she shrieked sending ice shards that were infused with lightning at me as I came descending upon her. I met her attack with an impressive fire roar that was mixed with an electrical currant. Once past her roar, that had left the flesh on my arm a little raw, I ignored it and I bombarded her body with my fire fists, she did her best to block but I was moving too fast. I had the upper hand in speed, she had been on the sidelines for months since the incident with Ayato. I let my guard down for a second and one of her long legs came sweeping across and sent me flying away from her.

"Come on Blue, is that all you got?" I taunted the demon as I land on all fours and got on my feet.

Her glare lessened and she smiled, it was giddy, like a child that had been given a new toy. The ice and lightning fell away and was replaced by a magic circle coming out from her feet, fire engulfed the circle, brilliant shades of blue flames danced and froze. The opposing elements battled for dominance around her body. The flames that got too close to her clothes scorched them. I remembered this power, it had made me want to fight her so badly. Now she was using it against me and I couldn't help but be a little smug, also a little intimidated. Demons weren't known for playing nice.

"Come Little Brother, don't call out the dragon if you can't take the heat," she mocked, making a taunting gesture.

I could almost see her two headed dragon as scales appeared on her face. Her smile fell away and was replaced by a cold heartless look. She wasn't going to hold back for sure. I wasn't going to either. I attacked and she met me half way, we hammered at each other over and over. I infused my fire with as much lightning as I could. The hits that didn't have it didn't phase her a bit. She landed a punch straight to my gut, it felt like she froze my core and then it felt like it was set on fire from the inside. I wasn't sure if her fire was so hot that it burned me or her ice was so cold that it seared me. It was a new experience for me to feel a like I was singed. She didn't give me time to recover before she sent me to the ground with an elbow. She landed next to me and sighed. The kick to my ribs sent me tumbling through the dirt and crashing into some rocks. The sound of them tumbling around me was the only noise I heard. It seemed the world was holding it breath for our fight.

Her clothes were slowly vanishing but she didn't notice. I had seen her naked before, she had the body of a warrior goddess and had never minded showing it. I could see her husband was having trouble excepting the fact that his wife had no problem being naked in front of the entire guild.

"Looks like Gray is rubbing off on you," I teased. All she did was tilt her head to the side like I had spoke a foreign language. Had the demon come back to life and taken over my friend? In my travels I had heard the stories about the Demon of the West and how if the cold dead eyes ever locked onto you, you didn't have long to live. Now I knew the stories to be true.

Once again I had to struggle to my feet. I had wanted this fight but maybe I wasn't able to beat her, maybe she was still out of my reach like Laxus, Gildarts, and Erza. I couldn't let myself think like that, one day I was going to surpass them all. Right now I had to believe in my strength. I wasn't going to beat her if I had doubts, the look on her face as she stalked toward me showed no signs of second guessing. She knew she would win, so I just had to know I would win.

"Its not over yet," I growled.

"I'd be disappointed if it was," was her lifeless statement.

One more step and she was mine, "Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" I yelled as I attacked her. Her scream was primal as I hit her with all I had. I then heard her voice through the roaring of my flames.

_Fire and ice, save my soul from darkness _

_ Bring forth my light anew_

_From the darkness rise_

_Shine bright bond_

_Fire burn, ice freeze_

_Contradicting elements_

_Give to me thy powers _

_Burn to ash and freeze to the core_

_Light_

_Fire and Ice_

A magic circle opened up under my feet and my own flames that were around me froze. I was trapped in a burning hell by ice. She placed her hands on the frozen chunk of ice and her hand melted through and she touched my face.

"Silly boy, don't toy with the demons, they don't fight fair," she taunted and the ice turned to blue flames sending me into a different world of pain. I was on the ground screaming in pain when it suddenly stopped and Blue was there panting on the ground with me.

"What happened to you," I snarled with a dry throat trying to get my body to work they way I wanted it to.

"I feel everything you do with that spell," she hissed.

"You idiot," I snapped. She just laughed a haunting laugh. She got to her feet and pulled me up by my hair.

"It's what kept you alive," she spoke, her tone as lifeless as her eyes, her hot breath on my face.

I saw her hand light up and come at my face, so I lit my fist and made contact with hers. The world seemed to spin and then everything went black. I guess the demon got the better of me, this time.

I awoke to a blinding light. Blinking a couple times to bring everything into focus and I found I was in the infirmary. I looked to see my mate looking down at me, a beautiful smile on her face.

"What happened?" I asked her, still feeling sluggish.

"It was a freaking tie!" I hear Blue yell on the other side of me. I looked over to see her sitting up in the other infirmary bed covered in bandages with Laxus' coat over her shoulders and him sitting next to her.

"What!" I yelled, all that and there wasn't a clear winner.

"By the way, Master said you two can't fight each other any more," Lucy informed us.

"Why!" Blue and I yelled in unison.

"Because you two are dangerous," Laxus commented, looking rather annoyed with both of us in the beds.

"So what are we doing about the bet?" Blue asked ignoring her husband.

"Neither of us won, so I guess nothing changes," I shrugged, just then Master burst through the door.

"You brats! What were you trying to prove?" he growled.

"Did we break something?" Blue asked not sure why Gramps was so upset.

"No, but I'm pretty sure I have never seen two dragon slayers so unnerved as the twin dragons of Sabortooth. Now everyone is going to be talking about the monsters in Fairy Tail," he chuckled darkly.

"Lots of monsters here," Blue teased Laxus pushing her finger to his chin, he looked down at her like he might devour her. The predatory glint in his eye was hard to miss even from my groggy perspective.

"As for the bet with you two idiots, Blue you are welcome to join the guild any time you are ready, Natsu you make take the promotional trials but Blue cannot be your partner, if she joins you both will have to find different partners, cause you will both be taking the trials. What do you say, child?" he asked.

She looked around the room, "stamp me Gramps," she smiled, the life sparkling in her hazel eyes again.

Lucy

I was so glad the fight was over, they had really scared me. Their powers weren't what frightened me, I had come to expect amazing feats from them. It was the look in Blue's eyes when she was fighting Natsu, like she was going to kill him and nothing on Earthland could save him. I wasn't sure if they had been fighting full force either. They were friends after all.

Laxus left with Master to find Mira so she could stamp Blue again. Blue, being the impulsive woman she is, got up and joined us, sitting on Natsu's bed. She had been told to stay off her feet for a few days.

"Next time don't use that stupid spell," he ordered.

"Master said we couldn't fight any more, and if I didn't use that spell I might have killed you," she warned, the older sister vibe echoing through her words.

"Since when do we listen to Gramps?" Natsu teased. The smile on her face was a sweet one, like they just hadn't beaten the crap out of each other, and they were as close as any friends or siblings.

Laxus and Mira came in with the guild stamp. Laxus was in a hurry to get her back into the guild. He had fumed about having to deal with idiots outside of the guild trying to run off with his wife. We all knew she wasn't going anywhere, she had too much fun here.

"Where do you want it, sweetie?" Mira asked her.

Blue burned away her bandages between her breasts, "right here, over my heart," she pointed.

Mira stamped her, purple this time, "welcome home," she beamed down at the dragon slayer.

"My heart never left," Blue smiled sweetly as Mira nodded and left the room.

"Every man is going to want to see your guild emblem now," I teased pointing to her breasts.

"Oh, I know, I might just have to wear tops like Cana from now on," she laughed, "but seriously, this is where my frozen heart was thawed from all the years of ice walls I put around it. Everyone here chipped and some smashed, away at it. Slowly but surely my tender heart became exposed and learned to love again," she remarked.

"Smashing walls is what Fairy Tail wizards do best," Natsu bragged.

"I would like to think I helped knock a few walls down for you," I boasted playfully.

"Oh you know none of these walls would have come down if you hadn't stalked me out of that cafe," she teased with a wink.

"I for one, am glad you did," Laxus stated putting his hand on her shoulder. The way he looked at her, like she was perfect made me smile. Only he could tame a demon and make her his wife.

The dragon slayers of Sabortooth came in to say their good-byes. I could see Natsu and Laxus gloating over the victory for Fairy Tale.

"Guess we didn't stand a chance of getting you to come join us," Sting smiled staring at her guild mark, and possibly the rest of her now exposed breasts. She wasn't showing more than when she was fighting in her bra against my spirits and I but it was still sensual to see them exposed that way. Rouge remained aloof to everyone in the room since Gajeel was absent.

"Not unless you got Laxus to leave with me and I don't see that happening, this is where he belongs," she confessed rubbing her husband's hand on her shoulder affectionately. Causing Sting's eyes to move away from her guild tattoo to look at the small gesture of closeness between the married couple.

"Well, I don't see that happening either, but it was a lot of fun, next time its me and you Natsu," Sting challenged pointing at my injured boyfriend. Natsu gave him his classic goofy grin with a thumbs up. Sting and Rouge left giving all of us their best.

Blue eyed us and then looked up at her man and asked, "you ready to take the woman you love home?"

"Yep, have you seen where she took off to?" he taunted looking around the room to mock her.

"Think she left with the Sabortooth boys," she stated, crossing her arms and giving him her best pout. Laxus just laughed and scooped her up into his arms taking her out of the room.

"Oi, Luce come here," Natsu called, gesturing with his finger to come closer to him. I leaned in and he yanked me to him. I let out a small yelp of surprise but was silenced as he entrapped me with the warmth of his touch. "I love you," he mumbled.

"Natsu, I love you too," I smiled and buried myself close to my bandaged boyfriend.

I couldn't help but mentally shake my head. Dragon slayers were a different breed for sure. But I couldn't help but love all the ones at Fairly Tail. Each of them were an irreplaceable piece of my heart. They were my family, even though they are different as night and day from each other, that is what makes everyday with them an adventure. The reason I set out into the world and joined Fairy Tail in the first place.


	19. Chapter 19

Lucy

Time passed and injuries healed. Soon came the time for everyone to go crazy getting ready for the trials except the S-Class mages and Team Natsu plus Blue. We already knew they were going to be called. I didn't care if I was selected or not. I wasn't eager to go up against any of them.

"Guess Laxus is going to be helping out this year with the trials," Blue commented as she took a bite of food.

"You going to be able to go all out against your man if he's the one you have to battle?" I teased her, even though I wasn't sure if I could fight my man.

"Hell yeah, that boy doesn't stand a chance against me, if I end up fighting him I'm doing it naked just to throw him for a loop. See how he likes that! Give everyone a good show. Plus, win or loose, after the fight we can having some glorious make-up sex," she grinned.

"Really, that's why you'd be fine with fighting him? For the make-up sex?" I questioned. I was seriously wondering about her sanity.

"There is nothing better than make-up sex, except maybe welcome back from the dead sex, but I don't plan on repeating that one myself. The fight itself will be fun too. But he's not the one who gets me all hot and bothered for a fight, just making up afterwards. At this point I don't know who I really want to fight, they all sound like a lot of fun," she smirked, a far away look in her eyes, like she was dreaming of fighting all of them already.

"I want Erza," Natsu growled as he ripped apart his chicken, completely oblivious to the sex talk Blue and I just had, and I was sure he was picturing tearing into Erza the way he did his poor poultry dish.

"Lady Knight would be epic but if I had to choose right now, I think I'd really want the She-Devil of Fairy Tail, see who is the better demon," Blue laughed darkly rubbing her hands together.

"Well you two have fun, unless Cana wants me for a partner I think I will pass on all of it," I stated staring at my drink.

"Don't talk like that Little Angel! You should be S-Class, I've seen you fight and I heard about your battles at the games. You've got the biggest pair of balls I've ever seen," Blue praised in her own off the wall way.

"I agree with Blue, you have more courage than anyone I know," my boyfriend complimented between bites of food.

"I wouldn't need so much courage if I wasn't so weak," I mumbled but I might as well yelled it to the whole guild with how sensitive the dragon slayers' hearing was.

"I'm about ready to beat some sense into you," Blue threatened. I glared at her from across the table. Dragon slayers were nothing if not stubborn so I knew that arguing with fire and ice mage was pointless.

"Also you got to remember, its not just you out there, you'll have a teammate," Natsu pointed out not paying attention to the threats I received from the woman, probably knowing they were empty.

"Pretty sure anyone I would be good at pairing with will also be taking the trials," I pouted.

"I know its going to be hard finding someone as awesome as your boyfriend or me, cause no one is as great as a dragon slayer, but if you let that stop you then maybe you're not ready for the trials," Blue stated, sounding a little cocky.

She was good at unnerving me, even though I thought she had an excellent point, if I was second guessing myself I wasn't ready. Worrying was worthless any ways, Master had yet to announce if I was even on the list.

"Since Blue can't be my partner, I'm going to ask Happy again. I might have to beg for forgiveness for asking Blue in the first place but with enough fish I think he'll come around," Natsu joked.

"I heard you and Happy were partners all those years ago," Blue noted.

"Where do you hear all this?" I asked, slightly annoyed she had so much back story on everyone.

"Old men like to talk when they drink, I like to drink and listen," she grinned. She could almost rival Cana with how much she could put away on a party night but the nights that she wasn't taking care of Phire, which wasn't many, she could be found drinking with the old men, now I knew why. They did like to talk about the good old days, they also embellished stories but I figured she knew that. No one could embellish a story like her, she would tell grand tales of our adventures and even though I had been there the story was different from everything I remembered of the trip.

Laxus walked up and handed Phire down to his wife, who gladly took the small child.

"I've got to do a few things with Gramps, do you mind taking her for a bit?" he asked playing with his wife's hair.

"Of course I will take her, Honey, she looks good enough to eat," she growled playfully and pretended to take a few bites of the child. The little girl laughed and tried to block her mother's attempts. She put two small hands on her mother's cheeks.

"No bite, Mommy," the tiny girl scolded. Her mother's eyes got big and a silly grin crossed her face.

"Angel, when you have kids, be careful what you tell them, they repeat it to you constantly," Blue warned me.

"I want a bite," Natsu whined. He had been busy and hadn't had much time for his goddaughter. He hadn't had much time for his girlfriend either.

"Here, catch!" Blue ordered as she tossed Phire into the air, across the table and into Natsu's waiting arms. He caught her no problem but it still made my heart stop for a second. She was a little girl not a toy. Despite my worry she looked happy as Natsu tickled her and blew a raspberry on her tummy.

She knew how loved she was, she was the princess of Fairy Tail. She called all of us aunt or uncle, and she was getting big enough that she could walk around the guild hall with no help. Sam and the other cats still stalked her cause she still tripped over her own feet a lot. Little Asuka, the other princess, liked to play like she was her big sister and tried to boss little Phire around but she was spirited like her mother and never listened. Not that her father would listen any better.

"Who is going to take care of Phire while you and Laxus are busy with the trials?" I asked watching my boyfriend and thinking how great he was going to be with his own kids. He was just a big kid himself.

"Depends on who gets the call but I've asked Bisca if she isn't on the list to watch her. Sam will go with her too and help her out with the little dragon," Blue teased her daughter.

"I want my dragon!" the child demanded. Out of nowhere, Sam swooped down and landed on the table in front of us. She pulled out a little two headed, blue and red, dragon stuffed animal from her pack and handed it to the fussing girl.

"That's so cute!" I squealed as Phire cuddled it to her.

"Laxus found it on one of his missions. Told me he had to bring it home for her since it reminded him of me," Blue explained, a far away look on her face.

"You two are ridiculous," Sam chided.

"How's it going with Panther Lily?" Blue teased as she leaned toward the cat with a lecherous look on her face.

Sam leaned in close to Blue, a determined look on her masked face, "be expecting kittens soon," she taunted in a defiant tone.

"That's my girl," Blue purred with a wink to the cat.

Sam put a paw to Blue's face, "I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" she asked.

Blue put her forehead to the small cat's, "I love your face," she spoke softly. They were having a bonding moment over the oddest thing. I was sure Sam was use to it by now, but Blue's wild way of doing things usually caught me off guard.

"You and sex," I scoffed. I really didn't mean anything by it, it just slipped out of my mouth.

"Listen Angel, you have sex appeal, agree?" she asked staring me down now.

"Of course I do," I boasted striking one of my sexy poses out of habit. I heard a snort from my boyfriend next to me but I decided to ignore it. I'd get him back later.

"You know what sex appeal is for, right?" she questioned, her hazel eyes boring into my soul.

"Well, yes," I gulped. I used it to try and distract enemies and to get discounts at stores.

"By using your sex appeal you are offering sex in exchange for something. Not that you gave them anything more than a passing thought that they had a chance to sleep with you. But the moment someone talks about the act of sex you turn into a total prude," she scolded.

Prude, she had called me a lot of things over the years but prude was never a name anyone associated with me. At least I didn't think so.

"I am not prude," I stated but my blush betrayed me.

"I have no problem with someone who dresses like a slut and talks about sex, as long as they keep their grubby hands off my man. I do have a problem with someone who uses their sex appeal to get what they want and then looks down on those of us who are perfectly comfortable in our sexuality. I think think they are hypocrites," she accused.

My boyfriend just sat there staring at us like he was afraid to move, for fear it was draw our attention to him and he would have to join the conversation.

"Look! Uncle Gray, let's go light his pile of clothes on fire," Natsu suggested to the tiny child with him and dashed away from the female mages having the uncomfortable conversation.

"So you think I'm a hypocrite?" I snarled. Maybe I was being one but I was upset she called me out on it.

"If the hooker boots fit," she quipped.

I shot to my feet, "at least I keep my clothes on!" I snapped back.

"Don't be mad I'm comfortable in my body," was her comeback, as her eyes narrowed at me. I could feel the heat coming off her. She crossed her arms and looked away like a spoiled child.

"You don't be mad that I am comfortable using what I got to get what I want! You never had a problem with it in the past," I noticed she was no longer in this fight and was staring off at something across the guild, "are you even listening to me?" I screamed slamming my hands on the table.

She looked at me surprised, "oh, sorry sweetie, a chunk of sexy man walked in so whatever we were talking about wasn't as nearly as important as him without a shirt on," she confessed. I followed her line of sight and saw her husband talking with master over by the bar. His shirt was still on so I guessed she was stripping him with her mind.

"Seriously, you pick a fight with me and then get distracted by him!" I growled as I gestured off in his direction.

"You call that a fight? I thought we were just expressing our opinions in a less than kind manner," she stated, looking as innocent as possible.

I let out a long sigh and sat back down.

"So what were you trying to accomplish by stating your opinion?" I asked, still annoyed but it was pointless to drag the fight back out.

"Just wanted you to realize how I do things isn't wrong, its just different than how you do things. Yes, I do use sex and sex appeal in a different way than you do, I maybe a pervert but at least I have no problem admitting it and putting out," she added with a wink.

"Pretty sure Laxus would give you whatever you wanted without you putting out," I teased.

"I usually just want him so he has to put out to make me happy," she grinned, looking like the demon I knew she was.

**A/N Admit it, you missed her!**


	20. Chapter 20

Blue

I knew I was going to get an earful from my sexy mate as soon as he was done talking with Gramps. But I was hoping Lucy would understand me a little better and look at how she acted and realize it wasn't that much different from me. I was deep in thought and didn't noticed when Laxus had moved in close to me.

"So, you want me to put out?" he whispered in my ear. His hot breath sent shivers down my spine.

"Yes, I do, I really, really do," I confessed, feeling desire ignite in my body. Two massive arms came on either side of me to the table and a chest pressed against me. It baffled me how he could keep me in a constant state of arousal whenever he was near.

"Did you really have to pick a fight with the blond?" he asked, sounding more like a parent than a spouse.

My heaven sent girl was off scolding her boyfriend for destroying Gray's clothes and forcing the man to run around naked. Of course, I didn't hate it but I couldn't say that in front of my, sometimes over bearing, husband. By now you would think the guild would have a special stash of clothing for the habitual stripper.

"I know she didn't mean anything by her comment but really, that girl is one to talk," I grumbled crossing my arms in a child like manner.

"Her sex appeal usually fails, unlike yours," Laxus snickered, hot breath caressing my ear again.

"I don't know, gets me hot and bothered all the time," I harassed, trying to ignore the passion building in me. He needed to move away or I was going to take him right there on the table in front of the whole guild and no one was going to stop me.

A low rumble was the only response I got from him. The deep vibrations in his chest sent my heart fluttering. He knew I was baiting him and he was taking the mature path and not rise to it. Which I found rather disappointing.

"You know, I was brought up in a dark guild, sex was used as a means to an end," I lamented. I had never felt anything like love till Laxus. Maybe that was why I was always feeling like I was in heat around him.

"Soon enough those children will realize the world isn't so black and white as they want it to be," he commented, sounding like a parent again.

"I know you're right," I sighed, it didn't matter now, what was done was done.

I saw Master climb up on stage and yell for everyone to quiet down.

"Its my moment, wish me luck," Laxus smiled and kissed me on the cheek then went to join his Grandfather on stage along with the other S-Class wizards except Gildarts, he hadn't shown up yet. Everyone had stood and moved to get a better view of the Fairy Tail's best. I joined the back of the crowd. Master was praising everyone and telling them different things that he was looking for this year for the S-Class. He also explained why we would not be taking the trails on the island this year, no one was ready to go back there yet. The possibility of it happening again was almost impossible but they weren't going to take any chances.

I felt a strong arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up into the rugged face of Gildarts. He smiled down in a fatherly manner and gave me a protective squeeze. I looked over at Cana at the bar, she had a longing look on her beautiful face. I motioned for her to join us. She rolled her eyes like I was crazy but I knew she was playing it off like she didn't care. She must have read my mind that I could see through her as clear as glass cause she got off her bar stool and moved to the other side of Gildarts. He smiled down at her and she leaned into his shoulder a bit. I could hear him suppress a chuckle but enough escaped that my dragon ears caught it. His other arm wrapped around the girl and she let out a small sigh of content. Even the best of us still need our parents.

I started listening to Gramps again as he got ready to read the list of those taking the tests this year.

"Because of their remarkable skills displayed at the Grand Magical Games, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Elfman Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Cana Alberona, and Lucy Heartfilia will be taking the trials. Along with new comer Blue Diamond and our Levy McGarden. This year we will be doing something different so do not pick a partner. I wish all you children the best of luck," Master announced.

"No partners, that changes things," I pondered, wondering if the star master would join us or not.

"I have no idea what has been planned, but its always a blast," Gildarts boomed, squeezing us girls to him. He wandered off to find Gramps who had disappeared into the crowd.

"If we end up fighting each other, I look forward to seeing you in action," I said as I extended my hand for her to shake.

"If we fight each other, try not to singe my hair," she laughed as she shook my hand, I joined her in moment of warmheartedness.

Natsu brought my daughter back to me. She had fallen asleep in his arms despite all the noise.

"If they let us fight again, no holding back Little Brother," I taunted playfully.

"I wouldn't do that to you," he grinned as he took his lover's hand and headed out of the guild.

I had no problem fighting Laxus, I even welcomed the challenge but my Angel was different and so were my brothers, could they fight the women they loved. I could see Gajeel stepping down and not even giving Levy a chance to prove herself in battle with him. I could see Natsu fighting my Angel but then feeling guilty if she got seriously injured.

Natsu

I could see the worry on Blue's face, but it wasn't necessary, I already knew what I would do if I ended up against Lucy. I would fight her head on, she deserved to be taken seriously. I didn't like to see her hurt or cry but if she wasn't ready to take someone like me on I didn't want her to be S-Class yet and get into danger without me there to protect her.

As we walked to her apartment I could tell she had a lot on her mind. I kept quiet and let her think. I had made my mind up and she needed to make up hers on how she was going to deal with this. We made it into her place and I took my seat on her couch while she was still pondering what she was going to do about the Promotional Trials.

"What are you going to do if we end up fighting each other?" she finally asked.

"Fight you," I answered quickly. Her brown eyes shot to mine, searching for my thoughts behind my answer. But I wasn't going to offer it up to her without her working for it.

"You would fight me? Your girlfriend, your mate?" she questioned.

"Yep," I shot back with a smile. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"If you think I'm a push over you got another thing coming," she warned, warming up to the conversation.

"If I only liked easy fights, why am I always picking them with the S-Class mages, and Gray?" I asked her, she eyed me, "Gray doesn't really count," I grinned.

She thought a moment, pacing in front of me, her sweet little skirt was about eye level, I watched as it swished back and forth with each step, each sway of her lovely hips, when her round ass turned to me I wanted to pin her to the wall and fill her with every ounce of passion I had for her. But that had to wait, she was still thinking about about her problem of not wanting to fight her friends. She turned quicker than normal and faced me, it was the only for a moment but I caught the sight of pink lace. She was in danger of having a dragon slayer take her and she didn't even notice the threat.

"Maybe we should fight now, for practice," she suggested as she pushed me against the couch and straddled me. Maybe she did notice the threat.

"I'm all fired up," I purred as I grabbed her hips and thrust my enlarged manhood onto her lace covered womanhood. Her moan filled my ears, and sent more blood pumping to the areas that needed it most. She stripped away her shirt revealing the same pink I saw before covering her intimate body parts. I attacked them, I didn't bother wasting time getting the contraption off, pulling her bountiful breast out enough to let her perky nipples show. I kissed and sucked on one while the other I pinched and rolled with my fingers.

She cried out in pleasure, egging me on. I continued until her bucking hips became desperate. My need was getting painful, I released her breasts to grab her hips and push her up. She was confused by my actions at first but once I had her standing I pulled her pink panties down and let them fall to the floor. Her graceful hands went for my pants and undid them. Pulling her back to me, straddling me again, this time her warm folds enclosing around me. She felt so good, a small piece of heaven, making the world right again. I did my best to thrust up into her but the position wasn't helping me. She on the other hand had turned into a sex kitten on top of me. Grinding, panting, swiveling her hips, she was in her own world of pleasure and it turned me on to watch her. She took control, and I let her work me over.

"Natsu," she cried as her body convulsed in euphoria. She had lost the will to move, so I picked her up, and moved her to the bed, never breaking us apart. I pumped into her, causing moan after moan from the blond goddess underneath me. I couldn't take it any more, I called out her name as I came, shooting all of my seed into her womb. I reluctantly pulled out and laid next to her.

"We're going to have practice, a lot," I laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

Blue Diamond

The S-Class Promotional Trials were upon us. Gramps had lead us up into the mountains away from the city. It was in a nice clearing where we would have enough room to get rowdy. Laxus had moved out in front of us and demanded our attention the way only a lightning wizard could.

"To begin, the first round will be all of you fighting one on one. We will draw numbers to see who will fight who, so this will be about fighting skill and a little luck of the draw. Step up and take a number," he ordered as he held out a black sack for us to reach into.

Everyone got their numbers. I pulled out a ten, thinking my battle would be last I started to relax. I listened but nobody was taking about their number. Not that it really mattered. I was ready to take any of them on.

"Alright," Erza stepped out drawing our attention, "first fight is number one versus number ten. Step forth and fight!" she demanded.

I flashed my number and went to the center of the field, so much for being last. I was soon joined by Levy. I suppressed a groan, I wanted a real fight and I knew Gajeel would kill me if I seriously hurt her. Not that I wanted to but accidents happened around me.

"Alright, let's do this," the peppy bluenett called.

"Bring it on," I grinned, as I got ready to attack.

She braced herself, ready to for a full on attack. I moved fast, and slid in behind her. I struck her hard to the back of the neck trying to knock her out in one blow. I failed. She wrote a word so fast I didn't even have time too see what it was that sent me flying away from her. I landed on my feet dragging my claws through the dirt. I charged her again with better results, I landed a couple body shots and a kick that sent her tumbling sending dust into the air.

I heard a low threatening growl from the iron dragon slayer. I was already holding back, what did he want from me? I looked at Gajeel and flipped him the bird. Before she had completely recovered I sprung on her but before I made contact with her tiny body but I was sent twirling away by a tornado so I didn't get a chance to do any damage. Cleaver wizard, it ripped my clothes but didn't do any damage to my body thanks to my ice scale armor.

"Quit fooling around Blue, stop looking down on me! I can take a real fight!" she screamed, anger written across her pretty little face. She was mad I wasn't using magic.

"You think I am belittling you? Then there are three things you have to do, first put your big girl panties on and second," I rushed her grabbed her throat and lifted her off her feet, "make me regret every second I looked down on you," I grinned.

"What's the third thing?" she choked out.

"Never forget how you feel in this moment," I stated as I slammed her body into the ground.

She did something with her hands and all I could do was cover my ears to protect them from the earth shattering sound coming from the word she wrote. She landed attack after attack on me while I was venerable. I was rather impressed, but I wasn't going to let her off that easy. My flames ignited and surrounded my body, I let out a war cry to counter the the shrieking in my ears. I filled my ears canal with ice dulling the sting of the sound. I fired up my fists and launched an attack on her tiny frame. She was resilient for her size but the fight was over. She lay in a bruised heap as I walked away. I didn't feel like I won at all, I felt like a bully.

"Alright, next is two and nine," Erza announced as Wendy and Lucy helped Levy off the field. Gajeel just gave me the evil eye.

"Guess that's me," Cana called out as she held up a number two.

"Time to see if you're a man," Elfman boasted as he held up a nine.

They squared off in the middle of the field, my heart was aching too much to watch so I wondered away from the group. Not caring to watch them, but I hoped it was a more even fight than the one I was in. I found a dark part of the forest to sulk in and collapsed to the ground at the base of one of the large trees. I didn't know how long I was moping when I caught the familiar scent of a past life. Things were about to get interesting.

"What is the demon duo doing in this part of the world?" I asked, doing my best to sound bored.

"I should have known that hound nose of yours would pick us up a mile away," came the sweet voice of an old guild mate as she stepped into the ribbons of light streaming through the trees. Her long legs were covered by tight boots that went to her thighs, short jean shorts left little to the imagination and an orange her halter top only covered half of her gifted bosom and half her of her flat stomach. Her purple hair reached her chin and had a slight curl to it. Her odd green eyes sparkled as they set upon my form sprawled against the timber.

"Did you miss us?" a silky voice asked, as another woman joined the first. She had on a tight strapless dress that went to her feet but parallel slits went to her hips, the dark red reminded me of blood. Something she was very found of drawing from her enemies. Her bare feet made hardly any noise as she moved. Her long black hair blew loosely in the gentle breeze. Her red eyes matched her dress.

"Amethyst, Rose, what do I owe the pleasure?" I quipped.

"You know how Master likes to send a warning before he comes to kill rouge demons," Amethyst smiled dangerously.

"Either you two have fallen from his grace again or I'm still his favorite," I taunted from the ground.

Amethyst's eyes turned dark, her smile falling but none of the danger left her beautiful features. Her stance changed, preparing for a fray. Rose moved in front of her and held out an arm to stop her.

"We're just here to deliver the message," Rose reminded her fellow demon.

"I don't care, I've been looking for her for years, its time she paid for leaving us," she snapped.

"What makes you so mad Amy, my love? The fact that I left the guild or that I left you for a man?" I questioned, rubbing salt in her wounds a bit.

Both woman's faces darkened from the words that dripped from my lips, full of venom and spite. Amy waltzed passed Rose and grabbed me by my black jacket and pulled me to my feet to pin me to the tree. Her face was close to mine. If her green eyes could have burned a whole through my head, I would have been dead five times over before I ever got my feet under me.

"What makes me so mad, is the fact that even after you left, Master would have forgiven you and welcomed you back with open arms even though its against the first rule of the guild. You can only leave when you've given your life in this world. And yes I am angry you left me and Rose for a man. Why would anyone leave two girlfriends for one man who isn't worth the air he breaths? He was coming to kill the three of us and you go and sleep with the bastard," she snarled.

"When I left I took him with me and as far as I know he never went after you two again, you were protected," I growled back pushing off the tree and closer to her face.

"I didn't need your protection, I needed you," Amy barked as she slammed me into the tree with all her might. I felt my brain rattle around a bit.

"Amy, we weren't sent to kill her, you may feel like taking a pound of flesh from her now but Master will take it ten fold out of our ass," Rose reasoned with the crazed wizard before me.

I moved my head and put my lips to her ears, and they brushed it lightly as I spoke,"I see you still have someone holding your leash, still can't go buck wild, can you my pet?"

"You can take the girl out of the demon's den but you can't take the demon out of the girl," Rose chided.

"From what I hear you've put your lover in the ground, who's pleasing you know?" Amy questioned as she ripped my jacket off my shoulders and let it fall behind me.

"You really don't want to go a round with me right now, I've had a bad morning," I warned, still mad at myself for the fight with Levy.

"I'm so scared," she replied sarcastically as she pressed me back into the tree as a hand snaked up and groped my breast.

I slapped her hand away, I wasn't hers to play with anymore, even though I was toying with her. Old habits die hard. She pulled me forward by my hair and then shoved me back into the tree and punched me a few times and tossed me into near by trees. She wailed on my body, not giving ground for a second. She would send me flying but before I would hit the ground a magic circle would open up and she would be there sending me another direction. With an elbow she sent me to the ground and picked me up by my hair to bring me to my knees.

"You're as useless as ever," she stated as she re equipped a short sword in her hand. She had magic similar to the Lady Knight but no where as near as talented as her. She cut a line across my chest, blood dribbled down covering my breast and soaking into my tank top.

"Now, you've gone and ended the fun," I remarked as I stood, brushing some of the dust away from my black skirt.

"Oh baby, its just started," she warned as she grabbed my tank top and ripped it open. My purple guild mark half covered in my own blood was revealed along with my black lace bra. Amy put her short sword to my chest over my tattoo, "I should end you now."

"Like you could," I snarled as I pressed into her, the blade pushing into the skin but not breaking it.

"Amy," Rose called, her voice full of worry.

"Bad messenger pigeon, no cookie for you!" I jeered as I back handed her sword away from me.

She growled as she lunged at me only to be slammed into the ground by a swift kick. Her magic circle opened and transported her to safety, away from me. Seconds later she reappeared behind me only to be sent flying into a tree by another kick.

Again she popped up from a portal magic circle in front of me. She pulled the sword back ready to plunge it into my chest but before she could two dark figures sent the woman flying away from me. She recovered, and Rose joined her, ready to battle the new comers.

"You ended this the moment your blade pierced my skin. You remember how sensitive a dragon slayer's nose is," I smiled as Gajeel and Natsu turned to face my attackers.

"We shouldn't be smelling your blood, Big Sis, you weren't injured in your fight," Natsu commented, fire flickering on his closed hands.

"Have you been playing house here in the woods?" Rose asked, looking disgusted at my rescuers.

"Who are these bitches?" Gajeel asked.

"Former lovers," Amy smiled, re equipping to a long sword instead.

"Like Erza," Natsu scoffed cracking his knuckles with a devilish grin on his boyish face.

"No, not even close, Lady Knight is on a totally different level, but she has another magic that makes her tricky," I warned.

"They're only tricky if you let them live," Laxus boomed from behind the women causing them to spin around in surprise. Standing on either side of him were Mira and Erza.

"Sorry Rose but I think I just fell in love," Amy confessed pulling a second sword out. I couldn't tell if she was staring at the demon of fairy tail or the queen of the fairies. But if she was looking at my Laxus I was going to end her.

"Where the hell did you all come from?" Rose growled.

"Didn't Master tell you I was in an legal guild?" I asked stepping past the dragon slayers to move in close to my attackers.

"No, I don't think he knew. All he said was you were in the forest near Magnolia. There is only one guild near here as far as I know," Rose spoke as she realized what guild it was, "its time to go, now!"

"Don't forget to give my best to Master, tell him I'll be right here waiting for him," I smiled as her hot glare came from over her shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22

Natsu

"I will give Master your death wish, and give my best to the devil when you get to hell," the purple haired one snarled at my sister.

"I've been rescued from there before, not sure death is ready to have me back yet," Blue shot back.

My flames lit up around my body and Laxus had lightning streaming around him causing Erza and Mira to move away from him.

"Threaten her again and I will send you there first," Laxus warned.

"Call off your attack dogs," the one with long black hair called, sounding way too calm for the situation.

"I have no control over them," Blue admitted.

"Amy, I think the odds are not in our favor. Time to go," the one with the flower name ordered.

"I'm not scared of these pathetic mages, I'm not even impressed in the slightest by them," the hot tempered purple one declared.

"Idiot, don't you recognize them from the last Grand Magical Games, the bitch went and joined the number one guild in Fior, Fairy Tail," the other one hissed, loosing her cool.

"Shut up, this is Fairy Tail?" the girl gasp as she looked at all of us in turn. Her green eyes no longer showed her determination, only intimidation.

She grabbed the one in a dress and they vanished through a magic circle and I couldn't pick up their unusual scent anywhere.

"What the hell was that?" Laxus bellowed.

"Old guild mates saying hello," she answered like it was no big deal she was covered in blood, ripped clothes, and dirt.

"That's not how I say hello to old guild mates," Mira chimed in.

"You've never been in a dark guild, so that's understandable," Blue said nonchalantly.

"They come say hello again and I will tear them apart," Laxus threatened.

"Calm down Love, I'm fine. We were just playing," Blue shrugged it off.

"You are bleeding all over and you have the balls to call it play?" Gajeel snapped harshly.

I was just as pissed as the rest of the dragon slayers, the smell of her blood was thick in my nose and those women had taken a sick joy in torturing my friend. I knew Blue Diamond to be an excellent fighter, so why she didn't end both of them was beyond me.

"If they had hurt any of you I would have put them six feet under and not had a second thought about it. But it was just me, and I'm fine," Blue assured us.

"How do you think I feel?" Laxus stormed up to her and grabbed her shoulders, "they hurt the woman I love. You can't expect me to sit by and be fine with this?" he asked.

"I didn't ask you to be fine with it, I just asked you to calm down," Blue reminded.

"What's done is done, let's get back to the trials," Erza stated taking command.

Once back, the fight between Elfman and Cana was over. Elfman had won but Lucy had said something to Gray about Cana's heart not being in the fight.

Erza took the field again and called for the next numbers. Three and eight, we waited to see who would step forward and my heart stopped when my mate started for the battle area. It started beating again when Wendy also took to the clearing as well. Of all the dragon slayers, Wendy was the most likely not to hurt the woman I loved. Not that she couldn't, but she looked up to Lucy like a sister.

"Alright! Heaven's angels about to throw down! Tear it up girls!" Blue cheered as her husband tried his best to bandage the crazy woman.

"Its an honor to fight you, please take good care of me," Wendy stuttered as she bowed to Lucy. Lucy bowed back to her and summoned Loki right off the bat. I was surprised. She usually saved him for last but it seemed she wanted to end this as fast as she could.

"Wendy, you are getting more beautiful every day," the lion smiled as he bowed to her. The blush that ran across her cheeks told us all she wasn't use to that kind of attention. I chuckled to myself, that's how she was going to play this round. It had worked to some degree against Blue and it would probably do well against Wendy, but she was going to hit a brick wall if she ever came up against someone who didn't get distracted by looks or a smooth talker.

"Thank you very much, but all I have to say to you is, ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!" she bellowed, impressing almost everyone watching. Lion and master dove out of the way. Loki charged with glowing fits at the small girl while Lucy summoned another spirit and pulled her whip off her hip. She had brought out the archer, Sagittarius. It was a smart move. Loki could attack close range and Sagittarius could attack from long range so Wendy would never be able to let her guard down.

Wendy may be a small innocent looking girl but watching her fight Loki I had a new found respect for her as a fighter. She matched him punch for punch and dodged the arrows from the archer. Lucy also sent her whip flying out at the girl but it was only half hearted and never made contact.

The young dragon slayer was weaving away from a glowing fist of Regulus when she tripped and an arrow struck her in the shoulder.

"Wendy!" everyone screamed including her opponents. Loki was right there comforting the girl, Sagittarius was by her side in no time apologizing and Lucy was already crying. Wendy was trying to wave them away and tell them she was fine but Master ended the fight. It was a clean shot and lucky for her all the archer had to do was touch the arrow and it disappeared.

Lucy was chanting how sorry she was to the girl when Wendy stopped her.

"Lucy, I want to thank you for fighting me seriously. It was a great honor," she smiled up to the woman she saw as a big sister. Lucy burst into another round of sobs and nodded to the girl.

After Wendy got all cleaned and bandaged up everyone was ready for the next round. Lucy was over by Blue getting comforted by her. Both had felt bad about how their fights had gone. Wendy joined them and I noticed Blue put her hands to the small slayer's shoulder.

"Its not a healing magic but it does help the body do what it does naturally with the hot and cold treatment," Blue comforted.

"Next combatants are number four and seven!" Erza roared, wanting to keep things moving.

Gray and Gajeel moved to take the field at the same time. A sick grin ran across my face. I wasn't sure who I wanted to win. I was going to enjoy both of them getting beat up.

Lucy

It was hard to focus on the fight when I was still feeling guilty about what happened to Wendy during our fight and I was still wondering how Blue ended up injured. She wasn't telling and she seemed interested in the fight. I watched as ice and metal clashed. They were both putting up a good fight. Gajeel broke several ice shields with various metal attacks and he was hit with a bombardment of ice attacks from Gray. I was becoming more and more thankful that I hadn't gone up against either one of them.

While my focus was on the fight, Blue had slipped away. Instead of bothering to tell anyone I was leaving, I just got up and left to look for her. I figured she was still beating herself up about her fight with Levy. It wasn't that bad but that woman knew how to sulk. I wondered into the forest aimlessly not knowing where to go. I heard some feral growls and a slew of curse words that sounded like they were coming from Blue. Just as I was going to dash in the direction of the foul language a gate opened and my loyal lion appeared.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You were so worried about her I had to come and check on her," he answered.

"You know she's married," I teased, crossing my arms over my chest.

He grinned down at me, "its dangerous being S-Class. She might not always be married."

My jaw dropped at how bold he was. More swear words reached our ears and we headed in the direction they coming from. We came upon them, there was my nakama surrounded by three wizards. A tree like vine had wrapped around her legs and torso. Two more leafy vines were wrapped around her wrists pulling her so her back was arched in an odd position. One of the mages with purple hair and skanky clothes was standing over her with a blade to her chest over where her guild mark was covered in bandages.

"Please Master, you owe me this much," the slut begged.

"Back down now Amy, or I will kill you instead," a deep voice boomed.

The skank backed off, grumbling to herself about not getting to have any fun.

"Master, do you still need me?" the other female asked. She looked a little better dressed than the first but not by much.

"Both of you leave," he ordered, and held up a hand to stop the protest from the slut before they could even transgress her lips. They vanished into a magic circle and I had no clue where they had gone.

"I'm disappointed," came the calm words from Blue.

"I planned to come and kill you alone but the demon duo told me you join a rather pesky guild," he answered her unasked question.

"Still scared of Fairy Tail?" she taunted.

"With good reason, I watched the Grand Magical Games. I was impressed with a number of them and don't wish to tangle with them," he admitted.

"If you're going to kill me, hurry up and try, I've got things to do," Blue drawled.

"As impatient as ever I see, is there something wrong with a father wanting to see his child?" he quipped.

"If you were my father I would have killed myself years ago," she provoked.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he brushed some stray hairs out of her face. It seems like a loving gesture but from what little Blue ever said about the man I knew it wasn't. It was a possessive act, he wanted to own her again.

"What is going to happen now, little girl, is you are going to come back to me, or I am going to kill the demon duo," he laid out for her.

"Kill them. It will just prove that you are the heartless bastard I always thought you were," she smirked.

"Do you really feel nothing for them now? Sounds like you've turned into a heartless bitch," he observed, holding her chin with his fingers. His hand moved from her chin up her jaw line to her ear and down across her neck looking like he was going to strangle her. Before I could react my lion was gone from my side. He was next to Blue sending her old guild master's hand away from her.


End file.
